Never Forget
by WolfieRed23
Summary: Abby Daley is the daughter of Larry Daley, the older sister of Nicky. But, she doesn't feel as if her father loves her as much as he loves her brother. With help from a magic museum, Abby's about to discover that he actually does and that magic and love can be found in the strangest of places. All movies. Ahk/OC
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**To everyone reading this, thank you. This is my first Night at the Museum story and it is being published in honor of the third movie, which I saw today. If you have seen it, then you understand why I am publishing this. This story will go through all three movies following Abigail, who will fall in love with Ahkmenrah, though that will not be the main focus until the third. I hope you guys enjoy this story and please review to let me know what you think. Have a Merry Christmas or a Happy Holidays depending on where you live! And please enjoy!**

* * *

A girl laid on her bed, looking through her favorite book. It was a book on the history of Egypt, one of many things that facinated her. Her blonde hair hung loosely halfway down her back while her brown eyes focused intensely on the book. She wore a red sweater with a white raven pin on it, jeans and tan boots with fake white fur inside. Around her neck was a circular silver locket with only one picture inside. A knock on her door forced her to look up. She smiled slightly as she saw her step-father to be standing there.

"Hey Don." She greeted.

"Hey Abby, your dad's here." Don stated as his cell phones went off. Abby's face fell slightly.

"Oh." She whispered before she smiled a fake smile Don didn't catch. "Well, I'll just go say hi on my way out."

"Where're you going?" Don asked as the 14 year old girl stood up and grabbed her book as she did. She shrugged on a satchel her dad had given her a year ago as she answered,

"Return this book to the library and the museum." Don nodded,

"Well, have fun." She smiled slightly as she made her way out to greet her dad, seeing her younger brother, 10 year old Nick, and her mother, Erica, already out.

"Hi Dad." She gave the same fake smile she gave Don, something only her mom would notice.

"Hey, Abby, how are you?" Her father, Larry, greeted.

"Okay...listen, I've gotta return this book to the library and thought I'd stop by the museum as well, so I'll see you later." Abby said.

"Alright, cool. Uh, see you later." Larry agreed. Erica gave her oldest daughter a look that was soundly ignored as she put on her dark blue coat and ran out the door, calling back,

"Bye Mom! Bye Nicky!" As the cold New York air hit her, Abby sucked in a deep breath. Every couple of months, she, her mom, her dad, her brother and now Don had been moving around New York while Larry tried to find a job. He kept getting fired and being evicted, forcing his children to be uprooted all over again. On top of it all, the girl always thought her dad appreciated her brother more than her. After the divorce was final, Larry had spent a lot of time making sure Nick still had a good relationship with him, unaware that he had pushed his daughter away. Abby shook her head as she tightened her coat and ran to the library, eager to get to the museum as fast as possible.

* * *

When Abby entered the museum, she could only smile. She walked up to the reception desk and smiled at the dark haired woman behind it, Rebecca.

"Hi Rebecca." The blonde girl greeted cheerfully.

"Abby, back again, I see." Rebecca smiled, "What're you here for this time?"

"Egypt." Abby admitted. Being one of the biggest history buffs in her school, she was often found at the museum, learning something new every day. Sometimes, she even talked to the exhibits...when she was alone, of course. The Egyptian exhibit was one of her favorites, especially the pharoh, Ahkmenrah. She would visit him and talk to him for hours, though it was only because that exhibit was usually empty.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rebecca teased as the girl paid her fee.

"Hey!" Abby cried indignantly as she waved goodbye before she ran towards the exhibit she had in mind. As she reached the tomb, she smiled, "Ahkmenrah, I'm back!" Of course, there was no response, but that never detered the girl. She reached out and put her hand right above the sarcophagus as she smiled gently. "Sorry for being away for so long, I was just visiting Teddy and Sacagawea for the past couple of days. Sometimes I feel like you're all staring at me, listening. I know, weird, huh? It's probably just my imagination. Still...it would be nice to talk to you guys for real...I mean, then I'd have actual friends, I know, that's bad, right? But, everyone at school teases me for my brain or my attitude...or my family. For once, it'd be nice to have actual friends that like me...for me." Abby sighed as she walked around the sarcophagus and touched the tablet behind Ahkmenrah. "Too bad this isn't actually magic...that'd be pretty amazing." She shook her head to stop those thoughts. _I'm being ridiculous. No matter how much I wish, the musuem coming to life just won't happen._

Oh, how wrong Abby Daley was going to be proven.

* * *

"I'm home!" Abby called as she entered the apartment her mom lived in. She found Erica standing in the kitchen, her arms crossed. "What?" Abby asked innocently.

"You know you're avoiding your father." Erica stated.

"No, I'm not. I just-" Abby started but her mother cut her off,

"Avoiding him. Abby, tell me why. Please." Abby sighed as she put her satchel on a chair and sat down, holding her head in her hands.

"It's because he doesn't love me." She whispered.

"Honey, he does love you." Erica said, confused. Abby sat straight up, allowing her mother to see the tears in her eyes.

"No, he doesn't, Mom! He only loves Nick! Why else does he spend almost all his time with him?" Abby cried angrily, "All he ever does is make me feel as if I don't belong, just like everyone else! He spends all his time trying to keep his relationship with Nick the same while he pushes me aside like...like a rag doll! Nobody cares, Mom! Nobody!" With that said, Abby ran out of the kitchen and into her room, burying her face in her pillow and crying her eyes out.

* * *

A couple nights later, Abby found herself back in the museum, talking to Ahkmenrah again.

"My dad just...doesn't listen to me." She said, "He only cares for my brother cause he's only 10...he forgets I even have feelings sometimes." She sighed and placed her hand on the sarcophagus, whispering, "Maybe someday he'll listen." Feeling tired, the girl made her way to a small corner in the tomb and sat down. _Just for a minute. _She told herself as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Abby's eyes snapped open as she heard screaming. She looked up and watched as the sarcophagus shook, a voice screaming inside, demanding to be let out. She stood up in fear and approached the sarcophagus in shock when she heard,

"Abby?" The girl turned and saw her father and _Teddy Roosevelt _walking towards her.

"Dad?" She asked.

"What're you doing here?" They finished in unison.

"I'm the new night guard." Larry answered, "Now, what about you? You should be at your mom's."

"I was here like I usually am and guess I fell asleep." Abby answered running a hand through her blonde hair, avoiding the small braid near her face. "What is going on here?"

"Who might this be?" Teddy asked, causing the father and daughter to turn to him.

"Mr. President, uh, this is my daughter, Abby." Larry introduced.

"Good to meet you, Abigail! I'm Theodore Roosevelt, 26th President of these here United States." Teddy introduced.

"N-nice to meet you." Abby stuttered. The yelling of Ahkmenrah turned the trio's attention to him.

"Yell all you want, Pharaoh. You've been in there 54 years. You're not getting out tonight." Teddy said, "There's the source of all this commotion. The Tablet of Ahkmenrah. Arrived here 1952 from the Nile expedition. On that night, everything in this museum came to life. And every night since."

"Whoa..." Abby whispered, her eyes wide. She never expected, in her wildest dreams, that her wish would come true.

"So everything in the museum comes to life every night?" Larry asked.

"Exactly." Teddy confirmed.

"And, I'm supposed to do what?" Larry asked, drawing his daughter's attention to him.

"You're the night watchman, Lawerence. A venerable position in this institution." Teddy answered before he cried out, startling father and daughter.

"Come on, lad." Teddy laughed as he led Larry out of the exhibit. Abby turned around and touched Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus.

"So, you're alive...can you hear me?" She whispered. Ahkmenrah stopped yelling and shaking, obviously answering yes. "Wow...this is...incredible!" The girl grinned, "I'll come see you later, I have to go explore! But, I promise I'll be back, okay?" With that said, Abby ran out of the exhibit with a huge grin on her face as she couldn't wait to explore the museum at night. This was going to be the best night ever!


	2. Chapter 2:Night 1:Welcome

**Wow, I am in awe of you guys! One chapter, only one chapter, and I got **_**that **_**reaction out of you all? I didn't even think that first chapter was that good, it was just meant to introduce Abigail and give you a feel of her situation. But thank you all so much for all of your support, it really means a lot! Because I got such a great turnout from this story so far, I'm going to dedicate this story to Mickey Rooney and Robin Williams who helped make this first movie and the other movies along with so many other heartwarming movies and specials on TV. May they rest in peace. Okay, so thanks to SuperPsychoLove, Guest, NicoleR85, shadygrl91, guest, Roseflame Crystalheart, Guest, Jane R. Doe, Arabian3332, paranoiac666, GalaxyGirl317, , Lizi Rose, grapejuice101 (Wow, great to see you again, unexpectedly.), BlinksGoyl, Kitmera, Mimicocquyt, momohart, rabbitkirsty, Angi Marie, Ebony-Roza-Black, Emerald Monkey, I-am-a-Huntress, KneelBitches, KrisDawnRulez, RaeBrookee, Sora, Namikaze, The Power of Goodbye, Nayuki98, danifan3000, jadenightfall, jessieandy, strawberrysunsets, sweetcookies82, FallenAshe, SarcasticSarcasm, SilentRaven14, TenebrisSagittarius, dream lighting, .is. , ShadowFireFang643-666, babygirl2580, BooksFan101, Megblueeyes, Rockout101, animebella09, hellraiserphoenix, jigokunooujo, Kayleen143, peaceout0311, zaraxz, DemonCats, SassySparrowOnAnAdventure, Emma-Lemony, ilovepie123, zcuttie21, .Celt, antaurilover685, Kgoodrich16, Sam726, The Dark Lady555, DarkMoon010, darkdrag215 and Harliestar for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 504 readers! Wow, that is one of the biggest lists I've ever had and three of my stories have over 100 reviews. Let's see if we can break my record of 166 reviews, shall we? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please review to let me know what you think!**

* * *

Abby left the tomb and looked around with wide eyes. The museum really was alive! Remembering Sacagawea, Abby ran to the Lewis and Clark exhibit and found the Native American looking around. Abby approached the glass and smiled,

"Hi." Sacagawea turned to her and mouthed,

'The glass. I can't hear you.'

"Oh." Abby looked down, disappointed. Sacagawea was one of the coolest people in history and she _really _wanted to talk to her. Suddenly, Abby figured out a way around the problem. Digging out the sketchbook her mother had given her for her thirteenth birthday, Abby quickly wrote down in huge letters: 'Can you read what I'm writing?' She turned the sketchbook around and showed it to the Native American. Sacagawea nodded with a smile. Abby grinned widely as she turned the page and wrote down 'My name is Abigail, I've actually been to the museum before. Have you seen me?' Again Sacagawea nodded. Abby's eyes widened and she almost dropped her sketchbook, causing the Native American to laugh. The blonde smiled sheepishly before she wrote down 'Sorry, I'm new to the museum. My dad's the new night guard.' The two girls continued to talk in this way, with Abby writing things down and Sacagawea smiling and nodding or shaking her head as she went, until Abby realized she was running out of pages. Mouthing a goodbye, the blonde ran out to try and find something else to do.

* * *

Abby spent the rest of the night exploring the museum, meeting Dexter the monkey, talking to the Easter Island head that called her 'Dumb dumb' for some strange reason, meeting Jedediah and Octavius that tried to harm her until she threatened them with the end of her sketchbook and even got a ride from Teddy to escape the Huns. That's when she noticed that Teddy and her dad were putting all the exhibits back. Reluctantly, she began to help out, noticing the proud smile on Larry's face as she did. Once everyone was heading where they belonged, Abby met Larry and Teddy at the entrance. As she joined them, she heard Teddy say,

"What? You've only just begun."

"Dad, you can't quit _again_!" Abby cried, knowing if Larry did quit, she'd never see this amazing, beautiful museum in this way ever again.

"Yeah, well, this is not exactly what I..." Larry started but Teddy cut him off,

"Lawrence."

"Yeah?" Larry asked.

"What did you do before you took this post?" Teddy asked. Abby groaned, her head falling back as she looked at the ceiling.

"Here we go." She muttered. Ignoring her, Larry answered,

"Uh, well, I've done a lot of different things. I invented this thing called the Snapper."

"Did you give up on that as well?" Teddy asked.

"No, I didn't. No, I just hit a few roadblocks. You might've heard of the Clapper." Larry said.

"Lawrence." Teddy cut in.

"Yes sir?" Larry asked.

"Some men are born great." Teddy said. Here, Abby looked up at the wax figure of the 26th president, curious to where he was going. "Others have greatness thrust upon them. For you, this is that very moment." Larry only stared at the man while Abby smiled up at him, thinking he said that very nicely. Teddy then directed his horse to stand on its pedestal and took the same position he had during the day. Larry and Abby just stared at him for a moment when the president turned and cried, "Aaah!"

"Aaah!" The father and daughter cried upon being startled. Abby was gasping for air, her hand over her heart in an attempt to calm its rapid beating.

"Ha ha ha. Bully!" Teddy laughed, "Got you, boy."

"Yeah, you got me." Larry agreed before he walked off. As Larry started to walk off, Abby completely ignored him, approaching the president.

"Teddy?" She said.

"What is it, my dear?" Teddy asked.

"Um, I was just wondering...does everyone in this museum know they're not real?" Abby asked, "And, to add to that, do they know what happens during the day?"

"Yes to both questions." Teddy nodded, "In fact, I remember you myself. You visit this museum every day, don't you?" Abby grabbed a strand of her blonde hair and fingered it as she explained,

"My parents are divorced, my dad cares more about my brother than me and everyone in school thinks I'm a worthless history nerd. This is the only place where I feel I belong."

"Well, my dear, you never know what you'll find until you try." Teddy smiled. Abby didn't understand what he meant but figured she'd find out later.

"Well, thanks Teddy. Glad to know there's someone here I can talk to." Abby smiled before she ran back to the Egyptian exhibit. She had to say bye to Ahkmenrah, after all.

* * *

Once Abby reached the tomb, she quickly spoke to the yelling pharoh.

"Ahkmenrah," She whispered, "I'm back. I don't have a lot of time since sunrise is coming but...this place is amazing Ahkmenrah. If only I could let you out, I would, but I'm not that strong. But I promise, someday you'll see this museum for yourself and we'll meet, face to face." She looked up and saw the Tablet glow slightly and knew sunrise had come. Running back to the entrance, Abby smiled at her father. "Dad, this was the best night ever! Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Abby, I don't think there's going to be a tomorrow or rather, today." Larry said.

"But _Dad_, this is amazing! You can't quit now and uproot our family _again_!" Abby cried, "For once, just listen to me! You can't quit!"

"Abby, go outside and wait for me." Larry stated.

"Ugh!" Abby cried, throwing her hands in the air before she ran back outside and sat on the museum steps.

* * *

When Larry came out of the museum, he said,

"Let's go, Abby. You've got to explain to your mom where you were and then get to school." Abby sighed and followed her dad down the steps. As they went to leave, they were stopped by,

"Dad." The two turned to see Nick and Don walking up to them.

"Hey. Hey, buddy. What're you guys doing here?" Larry asked while Abby resisted the urge to groan. Of course, her dad was happier to see Nick then he was to see her. He didn't love her, after all.

"Oh, Erica had to be in court early, so I'm taking Mr. Big Stuff here to school." Don answered, "But he wanted to swing by, see you in the new job. And it looks like Abby found you already." Abby just crossed her arms and turned away slightly.

"It's so awesome that you're working here." Nick added. Abby resisted the urge to scoff. Larry was a quitter so he didn't even have this job anymore.

"Hey, Niko, you wanna take a little look-a-doo inside? Maybe your dad will give you a VIP tour." Don suggested.

_Please, he wouldn't get the tour I got last night. _Abby thought. It was times like these when she both hated and loved her brother. Of course, she would always love him but the fact that he stole their father from her allowed her _some rightful _anger.

"You know what? We're pretty slammed this morning. Yeah, but Nicky, I promise, I'll show you around soon, okay? Deal?" Larry offered.

"Deal." Nick agreed.

"Alright." Larry smiled before he looked at his oldest child who still had her back turned to him.

"Bye Dad. Love you." Nick smiled as he hugged Larry.

"Love you too, buddy." Larry smiled as he kissed his son's forehead. With that, Nick and Don walked away. Larry watched them until he couldn't see them anymore and turned to look at Abby. "Hey, Abby, you okay?" He asked.

"Oh, just _peachy_, Dad." Abby snapped sarcastically.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Larry asked when he noticed his daughter's tears that not even she realized were slowly falling from her eyes. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Why do you even bother trying to spend time with me? I know you love Nick more." Abby snapped angrily, "You're only keeping this job because of him, just like everything else you do! Nothing's ever changed! Nick comes first, never me! You know what, just leave me alone! I have to get to school." As Abby tried to leave, Larry grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Come on, Abby. I don't love Nicky more than I love you." Larry argued. Abby scoffed, as if the idea was ridiculous. "You know what, come back tonight. I'll do my job and you have fun, okay?"

"Fine." Abby agreed before she pulled her arm away and ran to school. As she did, she muttered, "You know that's just bribery though, right?"


	3. Chapter 3:Night 2:Bonding and Chaos

**Hey guys, I cannot believe the kind of response you guys are giving me! I mean, you guys are absolutely amazing! Thank you so much for everything! Okay, so thanks to killer4853, Guest, Lunabourn260, Valentine, melaniejayne924, Guest, Guest, momohart (We can definetely agree on that!), , grapejuice101 (Don't worry, he will.), Arabian3332, Roseflame Crystalheart, Guest, hellraiserphoenix, Kayleen143, Mystery's Abis, bluefox93, magicforever39, peaceout0311, zaraxz, black-cherry-blossoms98, , High Gaurdian, Yaoifan-gurl-forever, dotRHEA, gngn052, Ambercat999, Animelover1002, DemonDragonOfTheBlackMoon, FireRain1999, ForeverAnEverafter, JanaeSpecter14, Lookwhoactuallylikes, LuvLoveStories, NorthwesternBaby, , myheadsinthegalaxy, Dessuithiel Maethoriel, Professional Procrastinator, dancinggirl42609, sourskittles6887, Celeste123456, DerekHaleSiriusBlack1103, MD5991, Sam the Wise, UyenLee, m00nlightsamurai, BlueKitsune, Winged crystal Pegasus, CelticDireWolf, Sephira1, Demigod-Wizard-Tribute-Narnian, Rose1324, angel de acuario, Colored neon, RiverWinchester, EMO-KID411 and heichou for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 1,319 readers! Man, it seems like these beginning author notes will always be long. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember to review!**

* * *

Abby ran out of her high school as fast as she could, both to escape the bullying and to reach the library as fast as possible. Ever since she started getting straight As, the 'popular girls' had started to tease her repeatedly. The library had become her sanctuary and besides, it was her second favorite place in the whole world, next to the museum. Running in, Abby waved to the librarian in greeting as she made her way to the history section, only to be surprised.

"Dad?" She whispered in surprise. Larry looked up in surprise. "What are you doing here?" She had come here every day after school and had never seen her father hear before.

"Studying up for tonight. What about you?" Larry asked.

"I come here every day after school to read." Abby explained as she took off her backpack and sat down beside her dad. "Next to the museum, this is my sanctuary." Larry chuckled at that and whispered,

"You really haven't changed a bit."

"What do you mean, Dad?" Abby asked, her head cocked to the side.

"Don't you remember? When you were a kid, you always dragged your mother, Nicky and me to the library, trying to find every book that interested you and read through the whole library." Larry explained. Abby looked down as she remembered those events and smiled sheepishly.

"I guess some things never change." She supplied. Larry chuckled before he started reading his books again. Seeing a book on Egyptian history she hadn't read yet, Abby picked it up and joined her dad in reading and for the first time since before her parents were divorced, Abby actually felt like her dad appreciated her.

* * *

Later, Abby sat in her dad's apartment, helping him find the necessary websites when asked and doing her homework. She was happy. Larry was asking her for help and actually accepted her.

"You sure know a lot about this stuff, Abbs." Larry commented as Abby finished up her last math problem.

"Well, I've been facinated with that museum since before the divorce." Abby explained, "I've gone to the library and there every day since I was old enough to go."

"So, they were like your sanctuaries." Larry noted.

"Yeah, and it only got easier since we moved here. Now I don't have to ride the subway to get all the way here, which is the best news ever." Abby smiled. Larry laughed at that, now understanding why his daughter had a lot more subway cards then they did. "I've gotta go to Mom's, explain where I was and let her know I'm coming to work with you tonight." Abby said as she stood up, grabbed her coat and backpack and left, calling back, "Bye Dad!" Larry simply smiled before getting back to work. As he did, his gaze went to his left and he saw two pictures. One was of him and Nicky after one of his hockey games. The other showed a young Abby holding her trophey for winning a karate tournament a few years ago with him by her side. Knowing he couldn't let either of his children down, Larry continued to work.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Abby called as she entered the apartment. When she reached the kitchen, she found Erica already there, her arms crossed.

"Where were you all day?" She demanded.

"I fell asleep at the museum last night but Dad allowed me to stay. I went to school right after, then went to the library where I rant into Dad again and spent the rest of the day with him, researching stuff from the museum." Abby explained easily. "He also said I could come back tonight if I wanted. Please Mom, please?" Erica was surprised since she had never seen her daughter this...excited to do something with her father. With that in mind, Erica smiled and said,

"Alright, but your grades better not slip."

"They won't, I promise!" Abby grinned before she hugged her mother tightly. "Thank you." She whispered before she went to her room to get ready for the night ahead.

* * *

When Abby reached the museum that night, she was surprised to see her father talking to three old men.

"Dad?" She called and the older Daley turned and smiled at her.

"Hey Abby, you made it." He greeted.

"Who's this?" The short man asked, quite rudely if you asked Abby.

"This is my daughter, Abby." Larry introduced, "Abby, this is Cecil, Reginald and Gus."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, young lady." Cecil smiled. Abby smiled uneasily as she shook his hand.

"You too." She nodded.

"Well, we'd better get going." Reginald said, "Good luck, Larry."

"You'll need it!" Gus quipped before the three left.

"Come on." Larry said as he ushered his oldest daughter into the museum.

* * *

Abby watched as Larry wripped a bone off of the T-rex, who he referred to as Rexy, and tied it to a remote control car.

"Dad, what're you doing?" Abby asked. Larry simply smiled at his daughter and said,

"You'll see." When the sun went down, Larry started driving the car and Rexy eagerly followed it. "Duck!" Larry cried as he pulled his daughter down as Rexy ran by.

"Whoa...that's awesome!" Abby grinned as she looked at her father.

"Go crazy, big guy." Larry whispered before he put a rubberband around the remote control before he walked off. While Larry walked up to the Neanderthals while Abby headed over to Teddy.

"Evening, Teddy." She greeted happily as the cowboy president came to life.

"Ah, Abigail, looks like both you and your father have returned." Teddy grinned. Abby nodded,

"Yeah, he decided to stick around, probably because Nicky wanted him to. But he spent the whole day listening to me since I was helping him with research, so...who knows?" Teddy simply smiled,

"I told you, my dear. You never know until you look." Abby bowed her head before she looked back up at the president and smiled. Yes, she didn't fully trust her father and her anger towards her brother was still there but if Larry kept it like this, he'll earn his daughter's trust back in no time. Abby waved bye to Teddy, wishing him luck for the night and ran off towards Egypt. As she ran past the Easter Island head, however, she noticed it was chewing something.

"Don't tell me, my dad gave you gum." Abby sighed. The head just made a 'mmm' noise as he continued to chew. Shaking her head, the blonde ran all the way to Egypt, easily avoiding everything else.

* * *

"Ahkmenrah...I'm back." Abby greeted as she stood over the yelling pharoh's sarcophagus. Instantly, Ahkmenrah's yelling subsided and Abby smiled gently. "I know exactly how you feel, you know. Trapped and unable to do anything to escape. But, I also know that someday, you're gonna be let out. That day might not be today but I just know you'll be free someday." As an idea came to her, the blonde laughed, "Heck, if this crazy museum ever calms down and we can have a party just for fun...I promise I'll dance with you." Abby stroaked the sarcophagus, wishing Ahkmenrah could answer her. "Even though you can't answer and you're trapped in here...I'll always consider you my very first friend, both in this museum and in my life."

* * *

Abby walked out into the hallway when she heard an elephant.

"What the-?!" She cried when the African mammels exhibit came charging towards her. Her eyes widened just a split second before she started running. Realizing the mammels would overtake her, the blonde quickly came up with a plan. The elephant reached her first and when she saw her chance, Abby jumped up and grabbed onto the elephant, the strength she had built up when she took karate all those years ago finally coming in handy. When they reached the entrance, she watched as her father started running towards Africa. Crouching on the elephant's back, Abby jumped into the air and flipped, her momentum allowing her to escape the mob of animals. She quickly ran to Africa, shaking her head when she saw the Easter Island head covered in gum, and watched as her father started chasing Dexter the monkey down the hall. _Dexter must have his keys. _Abby realized as she ran after her father. She caught up with him just as he stopped only to see the cowboys and Romans fighting. "Dad, what is going on?" Abby asked, shocked.

"Let's find out." Larry said and the father and daughter carefully made their way towards Jed and Octavious, who were fighting on the bench. "Hey guys." Larry said as they reached them.

"Guys." Abby added, trying to get their attention. Realizing they weren't listening, Abby waved her hand, allowing her father to try. Larry got their attention by snapping.

"Ow!" Jed and Octavious cried, covering their ears.

"Sorry." Larry said, "What's going on? What happened here? I thought we had a deal."

"We will never coexist with these buffoons!" Octavious cried, pointing at Jed.

"We're past words, Laredo." Jed cried, "Now it's time to let Smith and Wesson do the talking!" Abby groaned, men will always be men. Idiots, to summarize.

"Ha! Those guns don't even work!" Octavious laughed.

"Oh, they don't? Take a look at this." Jed said before he punched Octavious, starting another fight. Suddenly, the two heard monkey noises and looked up, seeing Dexter holding Larry's keys and run off.

"Dexter!" Larry cried, running after the monkey. Abby just turned to the small people and shouted,

"You people are all idiots!" With that, the blonde ran after her father. Just as she found him, he was running after Dexter, foam from a fire extinguisher on his mouth. "He gave the Neanderthals fire, didn't he?" Abby asked herself before she groaned and followed her father, only to find him and Dexter slapping each other back and forth. Abby had no idea how to stop it and looked over at Teddy as the president walked up to her.

"What are they doing?" Teddy asked her in shock.

"Slapping each other and I have no idea how to stop them." Abby answered, "Would you please do the honors?" Teddy nodded before the two turned toward the man and monkey, the president crying,

"Good Lord, Lawrence! Why are you slapping a monkey?"

"Teddy, this guy's been pushing me and pushing me and I'm sick of it." Larry whined.

"Poppycock. This little creature is your primate brother." Teddy said as he and Abby approached the two. "Without him, there's no us. Are you rabid? Wipe that off. You have to deal with this creature with love and respect. May I have the keys, dear friend?" Dexter complied, handing the president the keys. "Thank you. Lawrence?" Larry took the keys and said,

"Well, you seem to know what you're doing, Teddy, so I'm gonna let you take over, alright?" Larry said before he handed the keys back to the president.

"Dad, you can't!" Abby cried.

"Lawrence! No, no, my dear boy, you can't put up the white flag now." Teddy protested, "The museum is on the verge of total anarchy."

"Look, I tried. I came back tonight, didn't I?" Larry said.

"Tried? That was one night. I didn't build the Panama Canal in one day." Teddy argued.

"That's great, Teddy, but I'm dealing with the most ridiculous job in history!" Larry cried.

"But Dad, you can't quit now!" Abby cried.

"Some men are born great, Lawrence-" Teddy started.

"Yeah, I know. Others have greatness thrust upon them. You hit me with that chestnut last night." Larry said, "Thing is, not everyone is great. That's the problem, some of us are just ordinary."

"No you're not, Lawrence. For the love of Gideon, stop wallowing in self pity." Teddy said, "Every great journey begins with a footstep. If you could teach the inhabitants to get along, they wouldn't need to be locked up night after night."

"Oh, that means a lot coming from a guy who spent 50 years spying on a girl he's never even talked to." Larry quipped. Abby raised an eyebrow when she realized they were talking about Sacagawea.

"I was going to make contact. Lawrence, please?" Teddy begged, holding out the keys.

"_Please _Dad!" Abby begged.

"I'm done, alright?" Larry said then he began to walk off. Abby looked at the president before she started to follow her father. Just then, Rexy roared at him. "No, Rexy! No!" Larry cried. The dinosaur visablly deflated and Abby ran up to him, kissing him on his nose before she ran after her father.

"Dad, you can't go and quit again!" She cried as she ran, "Please! You _have _to try again!"

"Look, Abby, I've tried, alright? I'm done, there's nothing else I'm gonna do here." Larry said, not looking at his daughter as he spoke. Abby groaned as she threw her hands in the air when the duo started to pass the Columbus statue. Columbus said something in Italian before he pointed behind the two. Abby's eyes widened as she saw the open window.

"Dad, we'd better check this out." She said before she started towards the window, hearing Larry following her. Soon, the two were running towards the window. Abby gasped as she saw the Neanderthal near a trash can. "Dad, we've got a problem." She stated as her eyes noticed the slowly rising sun.

"Oh no." Larry said before he dropped his bag and ran, calling back, "Keep an eye on him!" Abby nodded and watched the Neanderthal until the sun rose and he turned to dust.

"No..." She whispered softly before she walked towards the entrance to find her dad making his way to Teddy, now a wax statue holding out the keys. He stood there for a minute before he took the keys, whispering,

"Alright." Larry walked up to Abby and said, "Go home, get ready for school and you can come again tonight." The blonde, however, refused to move.

"Dad...do you care for me like you do Nicky?" She asked softly.

"Of course I do." Larry said, confused.

"Then why do you always spend time with Nicky instead of me? Why do you care for him? Why...do you never listen to me?" Abby continued softly, tears brimming in her warm brown eyes. She reached up and wiped the tears on the sleeve of her dark blue sweatshirt. Larry stepped closer to her and wiped more of her tears away.

"Abby...when your mom and I got divorced...I was worried about Nicky because he was so young and I didn't want to lose our relationship. I thought ours was really strong and that it could survive anything, but...it looks like I was wrong." Larry apologized, "I'm sorry...I never meant to push you away, I just thought our relationship could survive anything." Abby looked at her father, shocked, before she launched herself into Larry's arms and cried long and hard.

"I'm so sorry for doubting you! I promise I will never doubt you or push you away ever again!" She managed between her sobs. Larry's arms surrounded her and he rocked her back and forth, comforting her.

"It's alright, we're alright." He whispered. Once she was calm, Abby pulled away and wiped away her excess tears.

"I'd better...get going." Abby smiled softly as she finally calmed down. Larry nodded and gestured for her to leave. "Bye Dad!" The girl cried as she ran to grab her coat and go home, the weight that had been on her heart now lifted.


	4. Chapter 4:Night 3:Thieves!

**I cannot believe you guys! Three chapters into the story and already there are 47 reviews!? That's unbelievable for me! Not even my most popular story can compare to that! I have zero doubts that this story can easily reach over 100 reviews. That's the goal, got it? Also, I have some sad news. Monty Oum, who has inspired so much of my writing, died last month at the age of 33. This chapter is dedicated to him and his works. Okay so thanks to Flowerchild23, NATM-Wizard-Tribute-Narnian, PJO-Blue-cookies, spiritgirl16, Gajeel-rocks, Sophia Kaiba, Ms. Bonnie, Guest, meangirl8, m00nlightsamurai, DragonKing19, Guest, Lady of the Spirit, AnaBookWorm, hellraiserphoenix, FanWriterForever, grapejuice101, Inkwolf17, XxMichelleMikaelsonxX, heichou, Aori Rihito, , StephHoechlin94, madij7717, mrs. leonard mccoy, samwise4815, Hershey gurl, I-Was-A-Kow, polar-mapletea, Rosenia, klspun, wolfs rain lover123, LadyGrace42, Booshea831, Utau54, SuperManIsActuallyClarkKent, Koori no Kitsune, MeganJoy21, Doxxie22, JackSparrowsWench92, Pika Shane, DJpaigeDJ, bellamarkovic, TruestDreamer, roselisa, icefire101, Shiranai Atsune, AsaraSahara, 19baby94, GoldenKeeper2567, yuki kagoshima, , Queen of Letters, 12HPfan7, AngiLOVE3, bieberXsterekXkagmaruXWOLF, , blushingpixie, chrissyvixen, infinity angelic wolf, youngbones7, JustAGirlWithAnImagination, bootskitty328, CHSShortie, Clemences-are-so-sexy, WelshJuliet, bluefan95, lynnenikko666, Vasunhinegrl96, EmmaAWatson98, Silent Phantom gal, GoldenKeeper2567, AngiLOVE3, Moon D Luna, Keisha is a darkest mind's fan and, finally, kanna-yamamoto for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 3,461 readers! Man that list just keeps getting longer and I'm sorry if I forgot you! There are a lot of you so if I miss you I am sorry. Anyways, this chapter is the second to last chapter with the first movie and a certain pharaoh finally shows up in person, I know it's about time right? On top of that, this is the longest chapter I have written for this story, over 6,000 words! Please enjoy and let me know what you think in a review! And now, without further ado, chapter 4!**

* * *

Abby ran out of her high school and ran as fast as she possibly could, ignoring the cold around her as she did so. It was Friday and that meant the weekend was upon her at last. It also meant she could go to the museum and not run straight to school after! The blonde soon found herself at the library, reading any information about the statues in the museum, Ahkmenrah especially.

_Maybe I can meet him one night. _She thought wistfully. That thought brought a smile to the girl's lips before she packed up her belongings and headed home. "Mom, I'm home!" She called as she entered the apartment. As she passed Nicky's room, however, she saw her disappointed brother sitting by his window. "Hey Nicky, what's wrong?" She asked as she walked in and sat down beside him.

"Dad got fired today." Nicky answered, his head hung.

"What?" Abby whispered, her eyes wide.

"My friends and I saw it." Nicky confirmed, "We're gonna have to move again." Abby instantly gathered her little brother in her arms and hugged him tightly. Moving was hard on both of them and they often spent nights together just wishing their father could settle down. Abby had had her hopes up on Larry keeping his job at the museum but…now it all seemed like a distant dream. The blonde snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her mother open the door and her father's voice. She didn't move as Larry walked in.

"Hey buddy, sweetheart." He greeted, "What's going on?"

"You got fired." Nicky stated angrily.

"Again." Abby added for emphasis.

"What're you talking about?" Larry asked as he walked up to his children. "I didn't get fired."

"I came to the museum this morning. I saw your boss yelling at you." Nicky answered as he and Abby looked up at their father while he sat down beside them.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Larry asked. "Everything's fine, we just had a little misunderstanding."

"Why?" Nicky asked. Abby was curious as well. What _exactly _had her father almost gotten fired over?

"It's hard to explain. It's, I mean, you wouldn't bel…" Larry trailed off as he thought for a minute before he said, "You know what? Let me show you."

"Show us what?" Nicky asked, confused and unaware of his sister's growing smile.

"Come to work with me tonight." Larry explained

"Larry." Erica interjected just then and the father and children turned to her. "Can I talk to you for a second?" With that, Larry followed his ex-wife down the hallway while the siblings shared a look.

"We're going to the museum tonight." Abby stated.

"It's the one you're obsessed with, right?" Nicky asked, a smile teasing his lips.

"Hey! I am not _obsessed_!" Abby cried.

"Yeah you are!" Nicky cried as he stood up, grinning.

"Oh, really?" Abby asked, smiling a teasing smile. Suddenly, she lunged at her brother and started giving him a noogie. Nicky laughed as he tried to escape while Abby grinned, "How's this for someone obsessed with a museum!? Say 'uncle'! Say it!" Nicky continued to laugh and managed to cry between his laughs,

"Uncle! Uncle!" Abby laughed as she released her brother, causing him to fall to the floor. That, in turn, caused the blonde to laugh harder as she too fell to the ground beside her brunette brother. When they both managed to calm down, they smiled at each other.

"It's been a while since we've laughed like that." Abby noted as she caught her breath.

"We should do it more often." Nicky agreed. Just then, Larry knocked on the door. The siblings looked at him, hope in both of their eyes.

"Get ready cause we're staying there all night." Larry smiled. Abby pumped her fist in the air just as Nicky tackled her.

"Nicholas!" She cried as they began to wrestle amid laughs, earning chuckles from both of their parents as they watched. The siblings hadn't acted like this since the divorce. With the rift accidentally formed between Abby, Nicky and Larry gone, life was actually returning to normal for them.

* * *

The siblings followed their father up the steps to the museum, all three in their winter get-up.

"Listen, you're gonna hang out in the security room 'til everyone's gone. Then I'm gonna come get you, alright?" Larry asked.

"Okay." The siblings agreed in unison. Once they reached the security room, they shed their coats. While Nicky wore what he had put on when he got home, Abby wore a simple dark green sweater, jeans, simple tan boots, a black leather jacket with her white raven pin and her silver locket. Her hair hung loosely down her back, though she had a pony tail holder just in case.

* * *

Later, Larry came to get the two and sat Nicky on the reception desk, right in front of Rexy, with Abby standing beside him.

"There you go. Best seat in the house." Larry smiled once Nicky was on the desk.

"What's going on?" Nicky asked, looking from his father to his sister and seeing the excited gleam in her eyes. She knew something that she wasn't letting on, that much Nicky could tell.

"If I told you, you'd think I'm crazy, so I'm just gonna show you." Larry answered.

"What?" Nicky asked, completely lost.

"You'll see in about 20 seconds." Larry said, "Okay, you like Tyrannosaurus Rex?"

"Yeah." Nicky answered, becoming more confused by the minute.

"Yeah, well I call him Rexy. And he's about to come to life, Nicholas, in…five, four, three, two…" As he finished speaking, Larry pointed at the dinosaur…who didn't move an inch. Abby's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

_Something isn't right…_

"Dad…" Nicky sighed.

"Hang on a sec." Larry said, "Say hello to Rexy!" Still, Rexy didn't move.

"Dad, are you okay?" Nicky asked, starting to get worried.

"This is weird." Larry said as Abby's feeling of dread continued to grow. "Guys? Come on. Sundown." Larry walked over to Teddy and began to whisper to him. Soon, Larry was hitting Texas and yelling at him to ride.

"Just, just stop, okay?" Nicky said as he jumped down and walked closer to his father.

"No, Nicky, I'm telling you. There's this Tablet, okay?" Larry explained. Abby's eyes widened as she realized what might be wrong and she took off towards Egypt. She felt her father's eyes on her but she didn't look back. She needed to get there and find out what was going on.

* * *

Once the 14 year old blonde reached the tomb, she ran in and gasped when she saw the wall behind Ahkmenrah's sarcophagus. There was nothing there.

"Dad, get in here, fast!" She cried as worry gripped her tightly.

"It's gone." Larry stated as he reached the exhibit with Nicky.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Abby snapped.

"What's gone?" Nicky asked.

"The Tablet." Abby explained as Larry walked over to stand near her. While he looked at the wall, Abby kept her eyes on her brother, watching him carefully.

"I think somebody stole it." Larry added.

"Yeah, right." Nicky said sarcastically before he turned to leave. Ignoring her father, Abby followed her brother.

"Nicky, wait." She said when they reached the stairs and Larry caught up with them.

"Hey, Nicky, Abby! Where are you going?" Larry asked as he followed them.

"Home!" Nicky snapped.

"What? Wait a minute." Larry said when Abby stopped her brother on the floor between the steps and looked out the window.

"Dad…look." She whispered when Larry stopped beside them. The three looked out the window and watched as three shadows moved in the light.

"Come on." Larry said as he led both of his children to the loading dock.

* * *

Once they reached the loading dock, Nicky walked towards a cart holding artifacts, including the Tablet.

"Whoa." Nicky whispered as he walked towards it. Abby was right behind him as Larry looked around.

"You guys shouldn't be here." A voice said just as Nicky picked up the Tablet. The siblings turned around, Abby in front of Nicky to protect him. Abby was shocked to see Cecil, Reginald and Gus walk in.

"Give us the Tablet, son." Reginald ordered.

"Nicky, don't you dare listen." Abby whispered.

"Wait a minute, Nicky." Larry stated, "What are you guys doing?"

"We're not gonna hurt you. Give us the Tablet." Gus ordered.

"Nicky…" Abby whispered as she reached back and grabbed her brother's arm, glaring at the trio of old men as she did so. Now way was she gonna let them touch her brother!

"I'm sorry to tell you this, kids, but your dad doesn't work here anymore." Cecil added, "He got fired this morning. Couldn't hack it."

"Dad, I thought you said you weren't fired." Nicky said. Abby's gaze, however, never weakened on the old men.

"I did, Nicky. They're lying." Larry said, "Trying to steal that thing. Just turn the middle piece and you'll see what I was talking about."

"That is museum property, son. Now give it back." Cecil instructed.

"Nicky, you have to believe Dad and me. Don't hand the Tablet over, just turn the piece. _Please_." As she spoke, Abby met her younger brother's eyes. In that moment, Nicky saw all of the emotions she had kept guarded for so long directly in her eyes. Her anger at losing her father, her happiness from the museum and her sadness at the possibility of the museum losing its magic.

"Give us the Tablet!" Gus cried.

"Nicky…Trust us." Larry and Abby said in unison. Nicky met his father and sister's eyes before he looked down and turned the middle piece. The Tablet began to glow brightly and Nicky's eyes widened in amazement. Abby grinned for just a second when she remembered the thieves in front of her. Quickly, she grabbed her brother's shoulder and squeezed it tightly as the thieves stared at them and the museum roared to life.

"Nick, Abby, run now." Larry stated. Without another word, the two siblings took off, barely avoiding Gus without their father's help. As they ran, Abby took the lead while keeping a tight grip on her brother's hand.

"Nicky, this way!" She cried as she led him in a new direction.

"How long have you known about this?" Nicky asked.

"Since I accidentally fell asleep and woke up to a screaming pharaoh." Abby answered. Seeing Nicky's confused look, she added, "You'll understand later. Now we have to move!" All too soon, however, Abby ran into Cecil and Nicky did by association. The old man grabbed the Tablet, saying,

"Thank you very much. We'll take it from here." Abby glared at the man and was about to charge at him when she heard Larry cry,

"Nicky! Abby!" Before he could do anything, however, Cecil flipped him like it was nothing. Larry cried out in pain instantly as Abby cried,

"Dad!" The siblings knelt beside their father as Cecil said,

"Just in time, Larry. We were just locking up."

"Sleep tight, hotshot." Gus cried as the gate to the exhibit was locked. Abby ran to it and grabbed the gate, shaking it.

"You can't do this!" She shouted.

"Sorry little missy, but we are." Reginald stated. Abby cried out in anger as she shook the gate. Soon, Larry joined her and screamed,

"Teddy! Teddy, if you're out there, I need you pal!" Soon, Teddy rode up on Texas.

"Someone call my name?" He asked.

"Whoa." Nicky whispered in awe.

"Yeah, everything's alive now." Abby whispered as she bent down slightly to whisper in his ear. "I'll explain more once we get the Tablet back and the museum is safe." Nicky nodded as he wrapped an arm around his sister's waist and she around his shoulders.

"Theodore Roosevelt at your service." Teddy greeted, tipping his hat to the youngest Daley. Nicky smiled as Abby nodded in acknowledgement of the president.

"Teddy, can you get us out of here?" Larry asked.

"Can't do it man. This is _your _moment." Teddy insisted.

"Will you save the lectures, _please_? I'm not you, okay? I didn't build the Panama Canal, I wasn't President of the United States! I need some help, come on!" Larry cried, irritated.

"Actually," Teddy said as he removed his glasses. "…I never did any of those things. Teddy Roosevelt did. I was made at a mannequin factory Poughkeepsie. I never shot a wild beast. I'm not even brave enough to tell that beautiful woman I love her." At Nicky's confused look, Abby whispered,

"Sacagawea."

"But you…you gotta finish the job this time. You can't quit. I'm made of wax, Larry. What're you made of?" As Teddy finished speaking, the siblings looked at their father while the president rode off.

"Whoa, whoa! Wait a minute!" Larry cried, "That's all you got for me?"

"That's it!" Teddy called back.

"It's your story now, Dad." Abby stated as she pulled Nicky closer to her and both tightened their grip on the other. Suddenly, the floor shook. The family turned and Abby's eyes widened dramatically. "Oh _shoot_! I forgot about you two!" She cried as the two jackal guards pointed their spears at the three. As she heard the familiar screaming, Abby's eyes were drawn to Ahkmenrah and then her father. He had a plan, she could see it.

"Come on." Larry said as he grabbed his son's hand while Nicky grabbed Abby's hand. The three ran past the jackals and towards Ahkmenrah. Abby and Nicky hid behind a pillar, Abby mostly to protect Nicky and Nicky out of fear. Larry, on the other hand, pushed the block off of Ahkmenrah and the pharaoh threw off his sarcophagus' lid with a yell. Abby flinched as it hit the wall while she held Nicky tightly. As Ahkmenrah sat up, Larry said, "Hey, hi. How're you doing? Um, sorry to bother you, but, uh, you guys there, your jackal guys, you think you could actually ask them to, uh, back off please, cause we're not trying to hurt you and they think we are, you think you could possibly do it like _NOW_?!" In a flash, Ahkmenrah was facing his jackals and said something in Egyptian. The jackals instantly stopped, bowing down instead. "Thank you." Larry breathed in relief.

"Whoa…" Abby whispered in shock and awe. Ahkmenrah turned back to Larry and started to grunt something as the security guard backed up.

"Dad!" The siblings cried as they walked up to stand on their father's right side, holding each other's hands tightly. As Ahkmenrah stood out of his sarcophagus, he began to unwrap his head. Once the bandages were off, a handsome young man was revealed as he coughed up dust. Abby's eyes widened as she saw the pharaoh for the first time.

_He's…really cute. _She thought before she mentally slapped herself. _Now is _so _not the time for that, Abby! Besides, he's _centuries _older than you!_

"You would not believe how stuffy it is in there." Ahkmenrah said, surprising the three by speaking perfect English. As the pharaoh began to look around his exhibit, Nicky asked,

"How can you speak English?"

"I went to Cambridge University." Ahkmenrah answered.

"You went to Cambridge?" Abby and Larry asked in unison, disbelief covering their faces.

"I was on display in the Egyptology department." Ahkmenrah explained.

"_Ohhh._" Abby whispered in understanding. The pharaoh turned to them then and spoke.

"I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king, ruler of the land of my fathers." He introduced.

"Ah, I am, uh, Larry…son of Milton. And, uh, this is my son, Nick, and my daughter, Abby, and we hail from Brooklyn. Well, I do. I mean, they come out and stay with me on Wednesdays and every other weekend." Larry introduced, albeit awkwardly. "That was the, uh, custody agreement. Yeah…" He continued to speak at Ahkmenrah's confused expression.

"Larry, Nick, Abigail, Guardians of Brooklyn, I am forever in your debt." Ahkmenrah said, "Now, bestow the Tablet upon me so I may assume command of my kingdom."

"Oh no…"Abby whispered as she started to pull at a few strands of her hair, a small nervous habit of hers.

"Oh, yes, okay the Tablet." Larry said.

"Here it comes…" Abby whispered.

"I would love to bestow it upon you, but we don't actually…have it." Larry finished, sending his daughter a small glare from her comments. Abby shrugged and that got a laugh out of Nicky. Ahkmenrah simply stared at them, not knowing what to say.

* * *

A little while later, a stone block crashed through the Egyptian exhibit's gate, allowing Larry, Nicky, Abby and a now dressed Ahkmenrah to escape.

"Thanks guys." Larry said as they left. Abby was giggling the entire time, still not believing they had _actually _convinced the jackals to throw a block at the gate. When the four reached the entrance to the museum, Abby was shocked at the chaos.

"Oh my God!" She cried, "You people _seriously _need to learn the concept of 'getting along'!"

"Is it always like this?" Ahkmenrah asked, looking at her. Abby shrugged,

"I've only seen the museum at night three times now and each time it's gotten worse…I have no words." Ahkmenrah chuckled at that and smiled at the girl, who's cheeks started to turn pink but she pushed that aside in order to smile back.

"What is that?" Ahkmenrah asked as Attila came into view.

"Huns." Larry stated.

"Oh no…" Abby groaned as the Huns started running towards them.

"I've gotta deal with this guy." Larry said before he led the three in a sprint towards the Huns, yelling as he did so. Attila and Larry just stood there as the two groups met, screaming at each other. Once they stopped, they began to yell back in forth in nonsense, well, it was Attila's language but Larry was just spouting absolute gibberish.

"How is this gonna work?" Abby whispered to Nicky, getting another laugh from him. When both parties fell silent, Ahkmenrah stepped forward.

"Pardon me, Larry. I speak Hun." He said before he spoke to Attila and the Hun responded. "He says he wants to rip you apart." Ahkmenrah translated.

"Ugh, alright, again with the ripping. Listen, I understand. I get it. Ripping for you…you want to rip things, okay? And I think that's because somebody ripped you, a long time ago. In here." As Larry spoke, he pointed to his heart. "Somebody ripped little…baby Attila a long time ago, right here. They ripped…they ripped something out, didn't they? They ripped the love…they ripped the love right out of you, Attila, didn't they? A little baby all alone in a tent…whose daddy went off…to pillage some town or go and plunder somewhere, just doing his job, but who was left alone? You." Attila began to cry and Larry gathered the Hun in his arms. Abby smiled as her father comforted the Hun until he pulled away and breathed. "Good. That's good. Just breathe." Attila smiled and soon he pushed Larry, who pushed him back. Abby simply laughed. Larry went to the railing overlooking the entrance and cried, "Alright! I need everybody to listen up!" The chaos and noise, however, didn't stop. "Guys! Come on!" Larry cried.

"Abby, how's this place ever gonna be quiet?" Nicky asked as his sister and the pharaoh joined Larry near the railing.

"QUIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" The Easter Island head suddenly yelled, "My dumb-dumb want to speak."

"That's how." Abby stated as they all looked at the head. Nicky laughed as he elbowed her slightly before they turned back to the museum.

"Thank you. Now this here is King Ahkmenrah. His Tablet is what brings you to life every night. And those old night watch men? They stole it! Now we need to find those guards and get the Tablet back and we need to do it before morning!" Larry cried, "Civil War guys! Head over to the Planetarium Wing. My explorer friend who's name escapes me."

"It's Columbus!" The siblings whispered in unison.

"Right, Columbus! I'm sorry, there's no name plate so…Columbus! Take the Neanderthals and do a sweep all the way from Invertebrates to Reptiles! Jed and Octavius! Their van's parked out back. Go take care of it!" Larry instructed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no! No, sir! I ain't working with toga boy!" Jed cried.

"Romans work alone." Octavius stated as Jed stabbed his foot. "Ow!"

"That didn't hurt." Jed scoffed, "Don't be a baby!"

"Yes it did!" Octavius cried.

"Oh, come on!" Jed scoffed before Octavius hit him. "Ow! That was much harder!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Abby cried, stopping the cowboys and Romans from fighting again.

"Jed, Octavius, take away the fact you guys were born 2,000 years apart, you guys aren't that different!" Larry cried, "You're both great leaders. You just want what's best for your people, right?" Quietly, the Roman and cowboy agreed. "Civil War dudes…you guys are brothers, for God's sake. You have gotta stop fighting! North wins. Slavery's bad, sorry. Don't wanna burst your bubble but South, you guys get Allman Brothers…and NASCAR so just chill! Look, without that Tablet, all of this…this whole coming to life at night thing, it all goes away. Now I don't wanna let that happen, but I need your help. We can get this done but we've got to do it together. So who's with me?" The museum let out a quiet cheer. "Who's with me?" Larry repeated and this time, the response was incredibly loud. Abby looked at her father and smiled proudly. He was taking charge…and writing his own story.

"Charge!" Teddy cried as he raised his sword. Rexy roared on top of it all.

"Alright, then let's do this people!" Larry cried. He looked at his children who were smiling at him before he added, "And animals! And…weird, faceless, puppet creatures. Come on, let's go! Let's do it!" Soon after Larry yelled that, the entire museum was on the move. To add to the overall effect, Abby shouted,

"Let's go find ourselves the Tablet and save the museum!"

* * *

Larry, Abby, Nicky and Ahkmenrah had run around the museum when they found Gus and Reginald tied up.

"That's what I'm talking about! Good job, gentlemen!" Larry complimented.

"Now all we gotta do is find Cecil and the Tablet." Abby grinned as the Civil War soldiers, Neanderthals and Columbus cheered.

"Loving the teamwork!" Larry added as the four took off again.

* * *

The four made their way to the loading dock only to find the car gone.

"They've vanished." Ahkmenrah stated. "How will we find them?"

"I know someone who can help." Larry answered before he took off again. Abby moved to follow but Ahkmenrah grabbed her arm and stopped her. Nicky stayed with his sister, not knowing what his father was up to.

"You are the same Abigail that has talked to me every day, correct?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"Uh, yeah, that's me." Abby nodded. Ahkmenrah smiled,

"Well, then I have to say it's a pleasure to finally meet, face to face." Abby looked down before she met Ahkmenrah's eyes with a nervous smile, willing herself to not blush.

"Yeah, me too." She agreed.

"You talked to him every day?" Nicky asked his sister.

"…So what?" Abby asked. Nicky started to laugh and ended up with a face full of snow.

"Hey!" He cried.

"You deserved it!" Abby grinned, placing her hands on her hips. Just then, Larry came back with Sacagawea and their coats. "You brought Sacagawea!" Abby grinned.

"Hello, Abigail." Sacagawea smiled.

"Hi." The 14 year old blonde smiled back as she waved in greeting. The Native American examined the tracks before she said,

"He went east. But he lost control and crashed."

"You're amazing! How can you tell that?" Larry asked. Sacagawea pointed behind them and Abby laughed as she saw the van was there.

"We're stupid." She muttered with a smile.

"He left the wagon." Sacagawea continued, "And went back."

"He went back? Why would he go back?" Larry asked. A second later, Cecil came charging out with a carriage pulled by horses.

"Get out of the way!" The old man yelled at Sacagawea. The Native American gasped and a second later she was pushed out of the way. Turning to her father, Abby cried,

"I would assume _that_!" Once she finished speaking, Abby ran over to kneel beside Teddy, who had pushed Sacagawea out of the way and was now cut in half.

"You saved me." Sacagawea said.

"You're worth saving, my dear." Teddy tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace.

"Teddy, are you okay?" Abby asked as Sacagawea lifted him up so he could see he was cut in half.

"Ooh. That's problematic." He stated.

"You're telling me." Abby huffed as she helped the Native American support the president.

"Teddy! Oh man." Larry gasped as he joined his daughter beside Teddy.

"Larry, Abigail, relax, I'm wax." Teddy assured, "Listen you've got to do something. Dawn's approaching and half the museum's running amuck outside!"

"He's got my Tablet." Ahkmenrah added.

"Dad, we have to move!" Abby finished. Just then, a toy car came riding out, pulling one of Rexy's bones and stopping in front of Larry.

"At your service, Gigantor." Jed smiled as he and Octavius looked out to show they were driving. Abby smiled as she saw them working together.

"How can we be of assistance, my liege?" Octavius asked.

"Just give me a second, guys." Larry said as he thought. Just then, Rexy approached the door. "Rexy." The dinosaur roared as he reached the group. "Here, boy. Teddy, I need a horse." Larry said. Abby's grin was growing wider as she realized the plan.

"Do it, man!" Teddy encouraged.

* * *

The next thing Abby knows, she, Nicky and Ahkmenrah were riding on Rexy as Jed and Octavius led the way. All three were grinning widely as they held onto each other so they wouldn't fall off. Nicky was laughing as well.

"Aren't you glad Dad invited you?" Abby asked her brother with a grin.

"You bet!" Nicky grinned as he held the blanket sitting on Rexy tightly so he wouldn't fall. Since he was the smallest, he was sitting up front with Abby right behind him and Ahkmenrah taking up the end. On the other side of the road, Abby could clearly see Cecil riding the carriage and Larry running right up behind him. Jed and Octavius took a turn and Rexy was now running directly at Cecil.

"Hold on!" Abby screamed in warning just as Jed and Octavius went under the horses. Jed and Octavius ended up going over a snow pile and all the group could see was a puff of smoke. Rexy stopped, having no bone to follow after all. Abby, Nicky and Ahkmenrah turned and watched as Larry followed after Cecil.

"Go Dad!" The siblings cheered.

* * *

The three had ended up going back to the museum to grab Attila and the Huns so they could take Cecil back to the museum. Once they reached Larry and Cecil, the night guard greeted them.

"Hey Huns! Tell Attila to take Cecil back to the museum and put him with the other guards." Larry said. Ahkmenrah did just that and before they left, Larry added, "Oh, yeah, and no limb ripping." Abby started to giggle at the look on Cecil's face. It was just so funny! Attila tried to argue his case but Larry refused until Attila asked what Abby assumed was 'a little'. Larry looked at Cecil and agreed. Attila grinned and relayed the order to the rest of the Huns before they led Cecil, who kept asking what the Huns were going to do to him, back to the museum. Once he was gone, Abby burst out full on laughing. It was then, however, that she noticed the sky.

"Dad, look." She pointed between the skyscrapers.

"Oh boy." Larry said as he saw it.

"What is it?" Ahkmenrah asked, not understanding.

"I gotta get you guys back to the museum." Larry explained. Looking back, Nicky and Abby shared a look before they asked,

"How?" Larry looked from Ahkmenrah to the Tablet before he spoke.

"Ahkmenrah, I'm gonna need your help." He said, "This is your Tablet, you know the instructions. I need you to get everyone back." Ahkmenrah said something Abby couldn't understand in Egyptian and the Tablet glowed. The pharaoh smiled at his Tablet and then at the people with him. Abby then watched in amazement as all the museum exhibits walked back to where they belonged.

"Wow…so let's get going!" She smiled as the group started to head back. They were on a schedule, after all. When she looked back and saw her father on the phone, however, she made a note to plan on an extra guest.

* * *

Abby stood beside Larry, Nicky and Ahkmenrah as the museum exhibits came back one by one. She ended up laughing when the moose tried to get through when Nicky grabbed her arm. Looking down at him, Abby raised an eyebrow.

"You've changed." He stated.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her head cocked to the side.

"I mean, you actually talked to me today when you haven't really talked to me since Mom and Dad divorced." Nicky elaborated.

"…I think I changed because Dad changed." Abby explained, "Ever since the divorce, Dad's been spending more time with you than me and…I guess I was jealous of you so I stopped talking to you. But last night…Dad told me why he acted the way he did and we made up. So, I'm not angry or jealous anymore and I can be myself again. I'm sorry for acting the way I did though."

"It's okay, I'm sorry I kinda took Dad from you." Nicky apologized. Abby laughed and hugged her brother tightly, kissing the top of his head as well, despite his whining.

"Lawrence!" The group turned as Teddy, good as new, approached them.

"Teddy! Great to see you in one piece!" Larry greeted as Abby smiled at the wax president, waving at him as he caught her eye.

"Oh, Sacagawea and a little hot wax and I'm a new man!" Teddy grinned.

"Larry." The group turned again as Rebecca entered the museum.

"Hi Rebecca!" Abby waved to the receptionist. Rebecca smiled at the girl before she returned her gaze to Larry. Abby turned to Ahkmenrah and asked, "Shouldn't you be getting back to your exhibit?" Ahkmenrah chuckled,

"I suppose I should be. Would you come with me?" Abby's cheeks tinted a slight pink before she pushed it down and nodded. Ahkmenrah smiled slightly as the two walked back to the Egyptian exhibit, unaware of the eyes of a certain smirking 12 year old following them.

* * *

Once they reached the Egyptian exhibit, Ahkmenrah turned to Abby.

"Shall I see you again tomorrow night?" He asked.

"Well, considering the mess the museum's in, it's possible my dad could be fired tomorrow so I might have a harder time sneaking in at night." She admitted, "But I'll always visit you every day. Even if it won't be the same as seeing you in person."

"I understand…it won't be the same for me either." Ahkmenrah said. Abby sighed as she looked down.

"It isn't fair…the first time I get to see you in person can possibly be the last. This honestly stinks." All of a sudden, two strong, tanned arms surrounded her and pulled her close to none other than the pharaoh himself. Instantly, Abby wrapped her arms around him as well, holding him close.

"Even if we never meet in person again, I will always hear your voice and feel your presence during the day. I shall never forget you, Abigail. You will always be my first friend here." Ahkmenrah whispered. Abby closed her eyes, focusing entirely on the feeling of being in the pharaoh's arms. For some reason, she felt…safe right where she was.

"I'll never forget you either. You'll always be my first friend too. And I promise I'll always visit you, even if I can never see you in person ever again." Abby whispered. Ahkmenrah's arms tightened on her before he slowly let her go. Reluctantly, Abby, too, let go. She just stood there, watching, as Ahkmenrah climbed back into his sarcophagus.

"Until next time, Abigail." Ahkmenrah said.

"Yeah…until next time." Abby nodded, smiling a small smile.

* * *

As Abby reached the entrance, she saw Larry, Nicky, Rebecca and Teddy standing around.

"Everyone in?" She asked.

"Yep, including Jed and Octavius." Larry nodded. Abby grinned, happy to know they survived.

"You saw Dexter, right?" Abby asked Nicky. Nicky laughed as he nodded in response. "He hit Dad, didn't he?" She asked. The boy simply laughed harder as well as nodded. Abby laughed as well while she slung an arm across her brother's shoulders.

"I really hope we can come back tomorrow." Nicky smiled.

"Let's just hope Dad can keep his job." Abby added, "I have a feeling _this _is gonna be hard to come back from."

"True…but if Dad can stop a group of thieves and convince an entire museum to work together, I think he can keep his job." Nicky said. Abby grinned,

"I think you might be right, Nicky. I think you might be right."

* * *

That day, the sun rose and when the Daley siblings left for the mom's, they were both smiling and making plans to get their mom and Don to join them at the museum for a tour led by Larry.


	5. Chapter 5:A Night of Fun

**Hey guys, happy Easter! Since you guys gave me 60 reviews (I am still in shock!), I decided to give you an Easter present so enjoy it! So, this chapter is finishing the first movie while the next chapter will be the couple years between the first and second to develop Abby's relationships further, as well as her character, so this chapter will be shorter. Anyways, thanks to musicluver246, TeamEdwardUntilIdie, MCRDanime, love2beh8ers, Ms. Bonnie, AnaBookWorm, Seanchow806Napoleonic, NATM-Wizard-Tribute-Narnian, EgyptianAngel, meangirl8, FanWriterForever, Flowerchild23, grapejuice101, NoControl, anime-aquarion-fan, Duchess-of-light, DemontaDark, bookgrl, Rissa-channn, KitWolfren, Spring In The Blue Box, TheDeadlyKnightshade, briebrie22, BrieKayee, Beautiful dreaming warrior, hotchniss98, MakeUrMark, A-LionGleek, Ivyhunter10, cutelittlekitten18, Whispers of the Silver Shadows, vexedsorrows, Yjluvr44, Aqua79, xXPyralisXx, angelic13demon, catlover123456789, blushingcinderella, StarReader2009, Moony and Pads, April Marciano, Sayuri494, Floatingsticks, awsmpup, AcklesIdjit, BloodyFallenRose, nen9131 and NeonsLover for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 5,519 readers! Phew, if you guys keep this up, most of a chapter will be thanks. Anyways, this chapter contains the first of many Abby/Ahkmenrah moments, though most of them are in the third movie which I both really want to get to and don't. Pushing that aside, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and let me know in a review!**

* * *

Abby and Nicky led Erica and Don into the museum eagerly.

"Wow, I've never seen the two of you excited about the same thing." Don commented.

"Well, Abby and Dad showed me how cool the museum is and we wanna show you guys." Nicky grinned as he grabbed his sister's hand and raced inside, Abby laughing as he did. The siblings were pleasantly surprised to see Larry still had his job and the museum was crowded. As they passed the receptionist's desk, Rebecca shared a secret smile with the three Daleys before she took their whole party on a personal tour that Abby herself had taken several times before. But taking it with her family just made it ten times better.

* * *

Abby was grinning widely as she ran out of her high school and raced to Nicky's school as fast as she could. She ended up waiting a few minutes but she didn't mind as her brother and father walked out together and met her.

"How'd it go?" She asked as Larry put an arm across her shoulder.

"Great." Larry smiled.

"I'm mostly happy it's the weekend." Nicky admitted.

"For obvious reasons." Abby teased before she yelled, "Race you home!" With that, the three Daleys charged through New York, heading for Larry's apartment for the weekend.

* * *

Abby grinned as the music echoed throughout the museum. Columbus and the Huns were playing soccer as Jed and Octavius drove in their little car with the bone still attached so Rexy, with Nicky on him, was following faithfully. Teddy and Sacagawea, on the other hand, were riding around the museum happily. Just then, they passed and Abby waved, getting a wave from the Native American in return.

_I never thought this was possible…I have my family back and amazing new friends. _Abby mused thoughtfully. Her thoughts were interrupted, however, when a hand opened up in front of her. Her brown eyes followed the hand to its owner, the Pharaoh Ahkmenrah.

"You promised me a dance." He explained with a smile.

"I didn't think it was possible!" Abby protested. Ahkmenrah chuckled at her before he took her hand in his own.

"A promise is a promise, Abigail." The Pharaoh stated. Abby gulped nervously as he led her to the dance floor while the song 'September' by Earth, Wind and Fire played. Taking a deep breath, the blonde prepared herself for whatever dancing came. She was surprised when Ahkmenrah simply spun her around, released her and danced by himself, though he kept his eyes on her. A smile slowly spread on her face as she joined in, laughing when Ahkmenrah grabbed her hand again and started spinning her around. It was the most fun she had had in a long while and it was perfect. Abby spun around and laughed as Ahkmenrah pulled her close again. As he did, both of them froze as their eyes met. Abby stared into his eyes as he stared back. Neither wanted to break the moment until a smile spread across Abby's lips and she spun away again, creating distance between her and the Pharaoh. Ahkmenrah was smiling widely as he tried to catch her and she easily evaded him. Soon, Abby's eyes found her father standing above the crowd and she grinned and waved at him. Larry waved back, glad his daughter was enjoying herself as much as his son was.

* * *

There was one thing all three Daleys knew exactly in that moment: The magic of the Tablet and the Museum of Natural History was the best gift any of them could have ever asked for.


	6. Chapter 6:We Don't Need Daley Devices!

**Hey guys, I'm baaaacccckkkkk! Okay, I know I basically disappeared off the face of fanfiction but I have an excuse. I've got a job now and my AP test is coming up along with my finals. It's a lot of pressure and time consuming, which is why I haven't been updating. I've finally managed to squeeze some time in, as you can see, and here I am, updating this lovely story! Now, before I do anything else, a couple nights ago I started wondering who would portray Abby in your minds, as in her appearance. I spent a good amount of time looking up several under 30 actresses and finally found one who has Abby's hair and eye color and is the correct age. When you picture Abby, imagine Bridget Mendler from Disney's Good Luck Charlie in 2006 for movie 1, in 2009 for the sequel and in 2014/2015 for the last. Oh yeah, and this story received its first flame, from a guest. Listen, if you don't like my story or my character, then stay away and don't comment! It hurts, you know, and besides I don't appreciate being told my character is a Mary Sue so keep your mean thoughts to yourself please. Alright, now to thanks and be prepared since it's gonna be long. Thanks to Halcyon Kaleidoscope, Guest, Guest, TressoftheWild (Thanks, I've noticed a lot of stories, and this movie for that matter, don't really show the kid that feels the divorce between their parents is giving their sibling more of one parent then them and I'm glad you find Abby relatable, that means I've succeeded!), Ms. Bonnie, relena soulheart, Flowerchild23, EgyptianAngel (You're close, believe me.), zaraxz, AsaraSahara, grapejuice101, blushingcinderella, booklover100, FireheartNinja, rebecca1516, aki-blood-dark-princess, TheMagentaColor, NightWolf1159, Triggerfinger213, Evan Akira-kun, KazeHavensTsubakis, Mammps, hitty2501, SilverMoon100, Dam it cas, ShadowFenixSomerhalder, peace486, Faby0411, suntan140, Lulalulale, DarkWings112, .56, PatronusNightFlame, Black Wolf Lady, Violinrocker21, MIW-LOVER, Nchui123 and He4artBreaker101 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 7,519 readers! Also, thanks to whoever put this story in The Ultimate OC's community, it means a lot to know someone thought so highly of Abby as to put her there! Okay, we're at 72 reviews, let's see how fast you guys can reach a 100. Also, this chapter is starting Smithsonian simply because there's only 2 years and I can't think of a lot of scenes. Sorry, but the one between 2 and 3 will be longer, promise. Also, the song May I by Trading Yesterday is a theme for Abby and Ahk so go check it out to get a little introspective on their relationship. Now, please enjoy the chapter and remember to review!**

* * *

"Abigail." Said blonde turned as she heard none other than Teddy call her name. "Would you like a ride?" The wax president offered with a smile. Grinning widely, Abby nodded before she grasped Teddy's hand, allowing him to pull her onto Texas. A second later, Abby was getting a presidential tour of the museum, from the lobby to the miniature figurines, where the Aztecs were still locked away, past the Neanderthals, towards the African mammals, where they thankfully avoided the lions, near Lewis and Clark, who were still examining their maps while Sacagawea walked around freely, around the Huns and Civil War soldiers, who were playing a soccer again, and finished with the Egyptian exhibit, where Ahkmenrah just woke up. "Here you are, my dear." Teddy smiled.

"Thank you, Teddy." Abby smiled as she jumped off of Texas, landing beside the Pharaoh. "Is there a way I can make it up to you?" She asked, turning to Teddy as she did so.

"Consider it a favor." Teddy smiled before he rode back to the Lewis and Clark exhibit, obviously picking up Sacagawea. Abby turned to Ahkmenrah with a smile, however, before she could say a word, a voice cried,

"Hey Abby! Ahkmenrah!" The two turned and watched as Nicky ran up.

"Yeah, Nicky?" Abby asked, curious.

"Can we go check out the ocean room?" The boy asked eagerly.

"Fine by me. Ahkmenrah?" Abby asked. The Pharaoh simply smiled,

"Lead the way." Nicky grinned and led the older two to the ocean room he wanted to see so badly where the three were promptly soaked by a whale. Abby held it over her brother's head for a week, though she teased him mostly instead of ignoring him.

* * *

It was a normal night when Abby discovered Ahkmenrah couldn't read English, though he could speak it perfectly. It made sense, in retrospect, but still, if he was going to stay in an American museum, then he had to know how to read English. So, she brought all sorts of books, from old, hard English to modern, easy English, and spent at least a few hours every night teaching the Pharaoh to read. They spent their time in the elevator, simply reading with few, to none, interruptions. It was…nice, in Abby's opinion. Just being alone with Ahkmenrah, without having to worry about anyone walking in and breaking the peaceful and comfortable atmosphere the two were used to.

"You're doing really well, Ahkmenrah." Abby commented one night as he successfully read a full book aloud. It was about a 4th grade reading level, but still. It was something.

"Thank you, Abigail. You're very smart." The Pharaoh complimented.

"Oh, uh, it-it's nothing. Any-anyone could've taught you." Abby stuttered nervously.

"True, but you were the one who offered and knew exactly what to do. You are very smart, don't deny it." Ahkmenrah stated.

"It's really nothing thought, r-really." Abby denied, shaking her head. Ahkmenrah chuckled.

"You get frazzled easily, Abigail. You're cheeks are pink." He pointed out. Gasping, the young girl whirled her head so he couldn't see her, her hands coming up to cover her hot, pink cheeks. She had admitted a month ago that she had a crush on the Pharaoh in front of her, but that's all it was: a _crush_. Soon, she'll get over it and the two will go back to being simply friends, like they were meant to be…she hoped.

Once her embarrassment faded away, she turned back around and handed Ahkmenrah another book and they continued on reading, their previous conversation forgotten for a moment.

* * *

Her classmates didn't notice a change until almost a year had passed. It was the day their long term substitute for their English teacher, Mrs. Stevens who was on maternity leave, came in and started attendance. She was a young woman who went by the name of Ms. Smith and was doing quite well with pronouncing the class' names.

"Abigail Daley?" Ms. Smith called out.

"Here." Said girl answered. However, she didn't say anything else. She didn't tell the teacher to call her Abby and Ms. Smith didn't ask, like all the other teachers who had the young blonde in their class.

"Hey Abby, why didn't you tell Ms. Smith to call you Abby in class today?" Sierra, the closest associate, but not friend to the female Daley, asked after class. Said girl shrugged.

"I just don't want to be Abby anymore. I'm going by Abigail now." Abby, no _Abigail_, explained before she picked up her backpack and left the school as fast as she could.

* * *

Abigail and Nicky were sitting at their mom's kitchen table as she made dinner, with Don just leaving, as they worked on their respective homework when their lives, once again, changed in ways they didn't imagine. Larry burst into the apartment, grinning widely.

"I did it." He stated.

"What?" Erica asked as the siblings looked up.

"One of my inventions was seen as genius. They're going to sell it. I did it!" Larry grinned as he hugged his ex-wife tightly. Erica gasped as her arms wrapped around Larry in return.

"Larry that's great!" She cried.

"Congrats Dad." Nicky grinned.

"…What does this mean for us?" Abigail asked.

"We're not moving, though if my inventions are a success then I can get a better apartment. I'll have to quit the museum but I'm getting my own company in return! Aren't you excited, Abbs?" Larry answered.

"Yeah, good for you, Dad." Abigail smiled but Nicky could tell his sister was lying and he knew why. She loved going to the museum almost every night to see it come to life, probably more so than he did. It wasn't often the Daley siblings weren't seen at that museum. Now, though, they were going to lose it and he knew Abigail was losing the only friends she ever had. It would hurt for her, probably for the rest of her life. Not knowing how to comfort her, Nicky reached out and took his sister's hand in his. Abigail simply smiled and looked down sadly.

* * *

That same night, the museum celebrated the older Daley's birthday. Ahkmenrah had given her a long gold chain with a pendant at the end that hung near her stomach. Engraved into the pendent was the Eye of Horus. Abigail never took it off, just like her silver locket that held a picture of her family back before the divorce. It was her only connection to two of the places most important to her: her family and the museum.

* * *

Two years had passed since Larry got the night watchman job at the museum and Abigail, now 16, found herself walking towards the fated museum as the sun sunk ever lower. She smiled at Dr. McPhee as she saw him on the steps.

"Good evening, Dr. McPhee." She greeted.

"Hello Abigail. Are you here to say goodbye to the exhibits too?" The doctor asked.

"What do you mean?" The blonde girl asked, confused. "What's going on?"

"Progress, they say. The old exhibits are being replaced with technology and all the old ones are being sent to the federal archives." Dr. McPhee explained.

"What?! But-but you can't do that!" Abigail cried as her hand went to hold the pendent resting near her stomach.

"_I _have no choice. The board made up their mind and it's final." He stated, "…You can go in with your father if you like, but that's all." With that, the doctor walked away. Abigail looked up and ran into the museum as fast as she could.

"Dad!" She cried as she ran in.

"Abby! What're you doing here?" Larry asked as his daughter hugged him tightly.

"I thought the museum was still open, I came to see everyone but Dr. McPhee told me what's happening. I _need _to talk to the for real, Dad!" Abigail cried in one breath.

"Alright, just wait." Larry agreed after a minute of letting her catch her breath. The girl grinned widely before she watched as the sun sunk below the horizon and, in the Egyptian exhibit, the Tablet glowed brightly and everything came to life in front of the girl's eyes for the first time in a long time. As Rexy stepped off his platform, he approached the Daleys and let both pet him. "Hey. Hey, buddy. How you doing, huh?" Larry greeted.

"Rexy." Abigail smiled as she hugged the dinosaur's head, kissing it as she pulled back. The girl left the two alone to play to greet Teddy when suddenly, Larry went flying into a pile of blankets. Abigail started laughing for what felt like the first time in forever when all the crates burst open and the rest of the museum came to life. "Sacagawea." The girl greeted her closest female friend in the museum by helping her out of her crate and hugging her.

"Abigail, you've returned." Sacagawea smiled, "It's good to see you."

"You too." Abigail agreed with a grin, her first real one since Larry left the museum.

"Lawrence! Good to see you, lad!" Teddy grinned as he rode Texas towards the ex-night guard. Larry grabbed the wax president's hand, shaking it as he said,

"Yeah, you too, Teddy."

"Abigail, you're as lovely as ever." Teddy complimented, tilting his hat to the girl.

"Aww, Teddy, you're too kind." Abigail smiled softly as she shook said wax statue's hand.

"The guardian of Brooklyn has returned." A voice Abigail knew all too well greeted. She froze before she slowly turned around and made eye contact with the Pharaoh that plagued her thoughts almost 24/7, _almost_.

"Ahkmenrah." She whispered before she ran towards him as fast as she could. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her waist, holding her as close as possible. He buried his face in her free flowing hair, breathing in her scent, memorizing how she felt in his arms and blinked away the tears that threatened to overwhelm him. She did the same, breathing him in, memorizing how safe she felt with his arms around her and blinking away the tears that so badly wanted to fall. It was obvious the separation the two had experienced was horrible for both. "I missed you." She choked out.

"I missed you as well, Abigail." He replied before he pulled away to look in her deep brown eyes and to capture her appearance in that moment. The last time he had seen her, she had been sadder than he ever wanted to remember. Now, her brown eyes were alight with the happiness of the moment of being returned to his arms, something he knew was reflected in his own eyes. She did the same, despite the fact that she knew he would not age.

"Hey Ahk." The two returned to reality and turned to the rest of their friends staring at them, Larry looked the slightest bit uncomfortable as he spoke while Teddy and Sacagawea were smiling knowingly. Everyone else just looked normal, not understanding. Abigail felt her cheeks turn red as she released Ahkmenrah and they made their way to the group. It was then she made a startling realization.

_I still like him!_

"Hey look, McPhee told me what's going on around here. I had no idea." Larry continued, changing the subject.

"Indeed. A lot has transpired, Lawrence, since your last visit." Teddy said, "One would say that-" Larry held up a finger to silence the wax president as his phone buzzed. Abigail groaned,

"Really? _Again_?!"

"Abby this is important, shush." Larry chastised as he began to text.

"Oh, cricket." Teddy muttered under his breath.

"Hey, Bocephus! Little help over here!" A voice cried. Abigail grinned as she ran to the crate and opened it up, allowing Jed, Octavius and their friends to exit.

"Hey guys." She greeted.

"How you doing?" Larry asked as he joined his daughter.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Big-In-The-Britches himself, come back just in time to see us off!" Jed drawled sarcastically, "And of course, he brought the daughter he dragged away from us."

"Yeah, Jed, I heard. Look, I don't even know how this happened. And I didn't drag Abby away from you." Larry replied.

"Um, yeah, leave me out of this, thank you." Abigail interjected briefly. Just then, Larry's phone buzzed again. "Are you freaking _kidding _me?!"

"Yeah. Yeah, real mystery how this happened. Maybe the answer's on that magic buzzing box there in your hand! You weren't here, Gigantor! That's how it happened! Ain't no mystery!" Jed cried as Octavius pointed towards him in agreement.

"Yeah Dad. This happened because you left! You were the only person who would've fought to keep them here or come up with a way to save them but instead you left at the first opportunity and look what's going on now! They're going to the Smithsonian and you're too busy working every single minute of every single _day _to do _anything_!" Abigail cried, her frustration causing her to blow up.

"Abigail, calm down." Ahkmenrah said as he came up and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder. She took a deep breath and let it out but remained silent.

"The fact is, Larry, there's no one here to speak on our behalf on business hours." Octavius explained.

"None, none, dumb dumb." The Easter Island head agreed. The Neanderthals joined in, shouting in agreement.

"Hey, guys! It's okay! I'll call the board in the morning, alright? I got some pull now. I'll handle this. We're gonna be okay here." Larry said. Abigail scoffed, crossing her arms. She hadn't felt this much anger towards her father since he started ignoring her when he and Erica got divorced.

"'We'? Did you hear that? You hear Daydream Johnny?" Jed said, "There ain't been a 'we' ever since you put us on the 'pay no mind' list. And that's a cold place to be, boy."

"Larry, what's done is done." Octavius stated, "Even the glory of Rome had to come to an end."

"Would you please not look dramatically off into the middle distance when you say that? I makes me feel worse." Larry said

"I don't know what you're talking about." Octavius argued, still looking dramatically into the distance. Under normal circumstances, Abigail would have laughed. But these circumstances weren't normal anymore.

"Where you looking? I'm over here." Larry said.

"Just a bit of wall." Octavius answered, pointing.

"Look, guys, maybe it won't be so bad." Larry changed the subject. Attila mocked him, making hand motions on top of it. "Yes, you make a good point. But this is the Smithsonian we're talking about here." Dexter made some kind of noise. "Dexter, you don't know that." The monkey turned away then.

"You're missing the point, Gigantor!" Jed cried, "They're shipping us out!"

"Larry, I know you're trying to make us feel better. I can see that you're genuinely slightly bothered while Abigail here is extremely." Octavius said. Abigail resisted the urge to yell 'Obviously!' at the top of her lungs. Ahkmenrah's hand still on her shoulder kept her quiet. "But it's never going to be the same. All of us here together in this place."

"It ain't never gonna be home, boy." Jed added.

"With you guys gone, this place won't be home for me either." Abigail agreed.

"Jedidiah, please. Lawrence, these are emotional times for all of us. But it _is_ our last night as a family and I don't want to see it squandered in self-pity. So who will join me for one final stroll through these hallowed halls?" Teddy asked with a smile. Most of the museum agreed and began to leave, though Jed went back to squandering in self-pity.

"Shall we, Abigail?" Ahkmenrah asked, gesturing to a hallway. Abigail gave the Pharaoh a small smiled as she undid her coat and set it down, revealing her blue shirt, jeans, dark brown leather jacket, leather boots and two necklaces, her silver locket and her gold pendent.

"We shall." She agreed as she followed him down the hallways she had guided him through on his first few nights actually _in _the museum and walking around. They told all sorts of stories and relived all their memories from that time of their lives, knowing they might not get it back.

* * *

"You're staying here, aren't you?" Abigail asked as they returned to Ahkmenrah's tomb.

"Yes, and the Tablet as well." Ahkmenrah nodded.

"But that means-"

"Tonight is everyone leaving's last night, yes." He stated sadly.

"Oh…they don't know, do they?" She asked.

"No…no they don't." He said. "…Are you happy, Abigail?"

"To be honest…no. Dad's barely around anymore and when he is, he's always on his phone. And on top of that…I never get to see you guys, nor will I ever see all of you ever again. I'm losing my family." Abigail finally let her tears fall. Ahkmenrah pulled her close, his hand rubbing her back as she cried.

"It'll be alright, you'll see." He whispered as she continued to sob.

"H-how do you kn-know?" She whispered as her body shook with her sobs.

"Because destiny is a funny thing. Believe in it and it'll bring you home." He advised. They were silent as her tears slowed and sobs ceased. He pulled away and kissed her forehead, whispering, "Good morning." He then got into his sarcophagus and lied down, closing the top over himself. Abigail ran back to the lobby, waved goodbye to Sacagawea as she closed her lid and walked up to Teddy as her father's phone went off again.

"Good morning." She whispered a second before Teddy turned back to wax. As soon as he did, Larry looked up only to see the wax president.

"See you, Teddy." He muttered before he made his way out of the museum, Abigail slightly behind him.

* * *

The father and daughter watched as the truck with their friends, no their _family_, drove away before they started walking when Larry's phone buzzed _again_. He took it out and began texting.

"Oh for the love of freaking God!" Abigail cried, "We don't need Daley Devices!" With that, the girl ran all the way back to her mother's house, despite the fact that she knew she would be at her father's that night.


	7. Chapter 7:Bigger Problems

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry it's been a while, I've just been busy with school and my job. But I have some free time now and since TheTudorRoseQueen requested I'd update and I'm going in order of requests with updates since I got three, this story is now up! This chapter is dedicated to TheTudorRoseQueen because of their request. Okay, thanks to StygianJackal (All of your reviews are so nice and thanks to you, I'm one step closer to 100! Also, I'm glad you like both my writing and character! Hopefully, we'll reach 100 this time!), Appliejax XD (Don't worry, even though Ahk isn't showing up in the next couple chapters, he plays an indirect big part simply because Kahmunrah is there.), Guest (Actually, I'm hoping to show that Larry's new job strains his relationship with Abigail in this movie as well, which was part of the last chapter's point. But this movie centers more around how much Larry cares for Abigail while the first was centering around the fact that he does care.), Lost Lady of Time (I'm glad you loved it!), atkk (I will, don't worry!), grapejuice101 (Thanks for your ideas and support, on this story as well as most of my others! It's good to know you're there when I need help or some new ideas!), Flowerchild23 (Yeah, I know, but it had to be. Besides, this movie will have the subplot of the developing relationship between Ahk and Abigail, while the relationship will take center stage in the third. It's a developing process and showing how sad they were to be separated is a key step in that process.), EgyptianAngel (Ha ha! I'm glad you agree! And you should be excited, especially since it'll push the Ahk/Abigail ship more than the first movie did.), FanWriterForever (I hope I don't disappoint!), Alexstarlight18, Blooddance, PhoenixUnicorn115, alexstauffer1019, Agnew-San, StarHobbit, Artimis99, NoFearAtAll, Pogreader, BunnyFooFoo15, lynnenikko666, FlowerSilverStar105, Jin Hime, Skyelisia Stormbreaker, Latiosus, kinastar9561, christian's bytch, Souffl3Girl, GaaraxFangirl3, Sleepingthesecondsaway, arakmellon, GetReadyToRun, Harry James Cullen, That-Stubborn-Biotch, jigglyfat, Katya Romanov, Acro111, vikbah, horseluvr888, OnikoKuroshio, CassiesCoolerThanYou, ChibiCheshire and TheTudorRose for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 9,874 readers! Man, that's a lot! This note has so far taken up an entire page on Microsoft Word so if you've read all of it, thank you and I'm so sorry! Anyway, please enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think in a review, even though the chapter's short! I'll shut up now and let you all enjoy!**

* * *

That night, Larry led his children into his apartment, carrying their dinner in his arms. Nicky was behind his father with Abigail behind him, still not speaking to the ex-night guard.

"So they're gone? There's nothing you can do?" Nicky asked as they entered the apartment.

"Wish there was, man. I'm telling you, I've tried everything." Larry said, Abigail scoffing at his last sentence. "I talked to McPhee, I called the board, but they shipped them out this morning."

"Maybe you could've done more if _you hadn't left_." Abigail snarled as she sat down, glaring at the food, as if it had done her some injustice. Before an argument could break out, as they had more often since Larry left the museum, Nicky cut in,

"This is a lot of food, Dad."

"Yeah, uh, Ed from work's gonna come by." Larry said as he returned to the table. Abigail groaned, knowing what this meant before she started glaring at her father, her brown eyes sharp and cold. "I thought I told you two. We just have to go over a couple of little work things."

"So you're working tonight." Nicky stated.

"As usual." Abigail added, her voice sharp and angry.

"I used to work every night, remember?" Larry reminded.

"That was when you had the coolest job in the world." The siblings argued in unison, something they developed over the past two years, especially when it concerned Larry's present and past jobs. Just then the phone started ringing.

"Yeah, well, 'cool' doesn't pay for your Guitar God VI or whatever." Larry commented as he put the phone on speaker. "Hello?"

"Gigantor! It's me, Jedidiah!" A voice Abigail thought she'd never hear again cried over the phone, breathless. The blonde was on her feet in an instant while her father still stood in shock. She reached the phone, her eyes wide in shock and worry, since Jed was _calling them _and she could hear noise that didn't sound good on the other side of the line.

"Jed?" Larry asked, "Jed, what are you-how did you dial the phone?"

"Long story! That brazen little monkey stole the Tablet and now we're in a world of hurt, boy!" Jed cried.

"Jed, what's going on?" Abigail asked, her worry increasing.

"Kahmunrah!" Jed answered.

"Kahmunrah?" Father and daughter repeated, one in confusion and the other in slight shock.

_Could he be talking about-_

"Ahkmenrah's big brother!" Jed answered.

_That confirms that! _Abigail thought as her worry only increased. She had read about Kahmunrah before and _none _of it was nice.

"He's here! And trust me, not a friendly! I repeat, not a friendly!" Jed said.

"Is that Attila, Jed?" Larry asked, growing more worried as the conversation continued. Abigail's fingers clutched the necklace Ahkmenrah gave her in worry as Nicky walked over to her and grabbed her hand, trying to comfort her, even if he was worried as well. Larry turned the phone off speaker, picking it up. "Jed, are you okay? Jed? Hey, Jed? Jed?" The phone obviously went dead as Larry pulled it away from his ear, looking at it.

"What was that about?" Nicky asked, concerned. Larry hung up the phone and looked at his children before he answered,

"I don't know. Come on, I'm gonna drop you off at your mom's." The three made their way out of the apartment as Larry spoke.

"What's going on, Dad?" Nicky asked, concerned.

"I'm gonna go find out." Larry answered.

"I'm coming with you." Abigail stated as they walked.

"No, you're not. You're staying with your mom." Larry argued.

"Dad, either you take me with you willingly or I sneak on with you. I am _not _abandoning them like you abandoned them when you left." Abigail threatened. Larry sighed before he looked at his daughter.

"It could be dangerous." He warned.

"That's why Nicky's gonna guide us. Besides, I handled Cecil, Reginald and Gus as well as the museum when it was insane. I think I can handle the Smithsonian." Abigail stated.

* * *

What Abigail didn't know was that this was going to be a lot more painful for her than the museum, Cecil, Reginald and Gus could ever be.


	8. Chapter 8:The Smithsonian in Daylight

**Hey guys, it's been over three months but I'm back! I'm sorry for taking so long, it's just that summer isn't a bunch of free time for me and now I've got school and my job and a bunch of activities to balance out. But I am determined to update a story at least once a week, this story being the first. I would've done it sooner but my computer had a sucky battery and it was being replaced so I couldn't use it. I've also recently become obsessed with old Disney Channel shows, one of them being Pair of Kings which I have a story idea for now. If any of you would like to help me bounce ideas around for it, PM me please! Okay, so thanks to asery pacific rim (Thanks, that means a lot!), TARDIS-elf (Well now you can!), Guest (I know what you mean, that's why when I create a character I always try to keep the canon as close as possible. The idea of teaching Ahkmenrah to read came from another story in this archive, the first Ahkmenrah/OC story I ever read actually. And I'm glad that you like all my other stories, I hope to reviews from you on them soon! Relationships, in my opinion, make a character develop and find their self and who they want to be which is why I always love writing these amazing relationships that my characters form, they're honestly the most fun thing about writing for me.), Cyber (Okay, let's see. First, I wanted to PM you but I wasn't sure which one was you so I'm doing this here. I'm glad you like the story so much and if you're crying then I'm doing my job correctly because I want you to be able to form a close relationship with Abigail so you can understand how she feels and that she's realistic, which is my goal with her since she's got the most realistic story of all of my characters. I can imagine more than a few girls reacting the same way you would if they saw Ahkmenrah, lol. And thank you for correcting me about the Mayans but I'm too lazy to correct it, oh well. Don't worry, I don't plan on stopping, I have too many plans for this story to stop now, trust me, 3 is going to be the most romantic yet saddest part of this story so I really want to get there! I hope you enjoy now!), Guest (Sorry it took so long but it's here now!), Guest (Yeah, the first movie was meant to reconnect Larry and Abigail and now this one is about them coming to an understanding with each other. I hope you enjoy!), Guest (Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! I was a little nervous about that since the movie didn't give me much but I'm glad it worked!), ShadowPhoenix34 (Yeah, she can't sadly. But she will be happy in the end, don't worry.), silkyterrier34 (Sorry, he didn't. But he will be mentioned often and have two huge scenes with Abigail at the movie's end so be patient! ;)), AnaBookWorm (You're close, trust me.), EgyptianAngel (I'm glad you're enjoying the ride!), TheTudorRoseQueen (Trust me, she will.), grapejuice101 (Almost there! And thank you so much for all of the amazing support you've given me since my second story on this website.), FrozenFever134, Lithuania12393, Marie Fields, matthewcortes93, Elo Elo, meganmcl2698, Nzingha28, Anna the Viking XD, MangaLover2142, thehomiewhowrites, Emily2901, Remember to Forget, .1884, The Goddess of War Athena, aine hathaway, RavenShichiyou, CherryVanillaCoke, roseruby417, UltimateOne, Darkmoon472, Tiggerific13, kaze senju the wolfwarriorgirl, AshleyMarie2010, Rolosumm, NaiLune, StephanieLockedInTheTARDIS, Brokencity14, Arianna Le Fay, DaRk-SnOw-FlOwEr24, lisapetterson00, Reyreywayway, pinkspiderwick, LunaLovegood'sBestFriend, Katara Melody Cullen, XSunnyxstar, redhoodfan, teamstrange, manganime fangirl123, bluekat1997, Fire Bean Flower, BleckBlah5956, REDROBINS007, The Perfectly Damned, Wolfslick, Sharkdaft, xSweetBubbleTeax, animatedgemini, MrsDemetriVolturi15, Lyric Dreams, HeavensWeatherHellsCompany, Crow's Redemption, Toxic Wastenote, CrazyGlitch, purelilly12, SpiritQueen03, rabbitkirsty and Random Fox Grrl for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 14,477 readers! Phew, that's a lot! Also, in three days, September 23****rd****, I will have officially been on FanFiction for three years now! And we're one review away from 100 so whoever gives me the 100 review gets a free spoiler of their choosing! Also, The Way I Loved You by Selena Gomez is Abigail and Ahkmenrah's song after the 3****rd**** movie if you're wondering what's going throw Abigail's mind once that movie finishes. I found it when watching Gunther/Cece videos for Shake It Up, another pairing I discovered from an old Disney show that I really like. Okay, I think that's everything. Now on with the story!**

* * *

"Okay buddy, McPhee said the Federal Archives are in the Smithsonian. Where exactly are we going?" Larry asked Nicky over his cell phone as he and Abigail walked side by side, Abigail being close enough that she could hear her brother over the phone.

"That's the thing Dad. The Smithsonian is actually 19 different museums. They're laid out around the National Mall, from the Capital to the Lincoln Memorial. They got everything there. There's actually some pretty cool stuff." Nicky explained.

"Nicky, please focus! Which museum are the archives in?" Larry asked as they walked, his hand on Abigail's arm keeping his daughter close to him.

"Not _in_, _under_." Nicky said, "It looks like it runs underneath the entire Smithsonian."

"Oh no." Abigail whispered.

"So if Ahkmenrah's Tablet is down there-" Larry started.

"The biggest museum in the world is coming alive." The siblings finished in unison, Abigail in a whisper.

"What exactly is your plan here, Dad?" Nicky asked.

"I was wondering that myself." Abigail stated.

"Don't worry about it." The father stated.

"You have no plan, do you?" The siblings asked in unison.

"Now, Nicholas, Abigail, I have a very good, highly thought-out plan." Larry argued, sending his daughter a look as he spoke.

"You have no plan." The siblings stated.

"_Yes_, I have no plan." Larry huffed, "I'll call you when I'm in." With that, the ex-security guard hung up and continued to lead his daughter.

* * *

As the taxi the two Daleys were in stopped, the daughter stepped out followed by the father.

"Thanks." The two said as Larry paid the man before he drove off and the two turned to the Air and Space Museum.

"Here we go." Abigail whispered as they entered the museum. "Wow." Abigail gasped as she looked around in awe. The planes that hung from the ceiling were incredible and just thinking about all of the history that came with them sent a shiver of excitement down the 16 year old's spine.

"Focus, Abby." Larry whispered as they walked, snapping his daughter out of her fantasy.

"I am, don't worry." Abigail muttered as they walked towards a tour guide.

"Hi, excuse me. Could you tell us how to get to the Federal Archives?" Larry asked the woman.

"Of course. Just be a historical document worthy of storing for all eternity." The tour guide answered before she laughed. "I'm kidding, he's not a document. I'm sorry, sir, the archives are underground and they're a secure area."

"Really? Like, totally secure?" Abigail asked. At the woman's nod, Larry said,

"Okay, thank you." With that, the father and daughter were walking off again.

"Now what?" Abigail whispered to Larry as they walked, pretending to admire everything, though Abigail actually was, in order to blend in.

"Don't worry, I've got an idea. Just look natural." Larry instructed as they passed the Wright brothers' plane, Einstein bobble heads and a space monkey that Larry shook his head at.

* * *

With less than an hour until the Smithsonian closed and the sun setting, the father and daughter finally found the name they were looking for on a sign that read,

"_The Gate of Kahmunrah_

_Mythic Door to the Underworld"_

"Kahmunrah." The father and daughter whispered. The two stepped closer to examine the door when Abigail noticed something on it.

"Hey, Dad, isn't that…" She whispered as she pointed to the symbol on the door that looked exactly like the Tablet.

"Yeah…" Larry agreed as he stepped closer.

"Hey!" A voice cut in and the two turned to see a security guard there. "What're you doing?" He asked. Larry just pointed at the door while Abigail stared blankly at the man, a look she had perfected when people she didn't like at school talked to her. "No touching." The guard said.

"No, I wasn't gonna touch it." Larry protested.

"You're moving in with some ITT, bro." The guard said.

"ITT?" Abigail asked, confused though her face remained blank.

"That's 'intent to touch', homie." The guard explained.

"No, I wasn't. You're not allowed to go over the-" Larry protested.

"What, are you gonna kiss it?" The guard asked.

"Alright, sorry." Larry apologized.

"Put your hand on it and touch it. Cause I stand there and I wait all day for a little girl like you to come in and put her precious nail-polished nails all over the exhibits." The guard said.

"You know, I'm sorry. Last time I checked, I thought we lived in a free country." Larry commented. Abigail raised her hand to cover her mouth to keep her laugh in.

"No we don't." The guard disagreed.

"No?" Larry asked.

"It's the United States of Don't Touch That Thing in Front of You." The guard said.

"I just wanted-I'm allowed to look at it here, okay?" Larry said.

"See what happens when you touch it!" The guard threatened.

"Oh, so you're threatening us?" Abigail asked as she crossed her arms.

"You're threatening us, Brandon?" Larry asked as he looked at the guard's name.

"It's Brundon." The guard, Brundon, corrected quietly.

"Excuse me?" Larry asked.

"Brundon!" Brundon repeated.

"Brundon?" Larry repeated.

"Brundon!" The guard repeated.

"Brundon." Abigail stated, raising an eyebrow. "What, did they run out of u's on your name plate maker?"

"I don't know, did they run out of jokes at the interesting-joke store that you two shop at?" Brundon shot back, looking form father to daughter. They may not look similar but they certainly had the same humor where it counted.

"Sorry, it looks like "Brandon", but…" Larry apologized.

"I'm not here to be your speech therapist. It's Brundon!" Brundon said, irritated.

"Brundon. Okay..." Abigail trailed off.

"You never heard of the name before?" Brundon asked.

"Brundon? No." Larry stated.

"Look up most popular baby names in 1984. Brundon." Brundon stated.

"Okay. Are you threatening us, Brundon?" Larry asked.

"I don't know, Princess Jasmine. Am I?" Brundon asked as he pulled his jacket back and showed the two his flashlight.

"Oh, wow. Lunabeam nine-volt." Larry commented.

"Yeah." Brundon confirmed.

"Wonderful piece of hardware, huh?" Larry asked.

"That's their title, Lunabeam Nine." Brundon stated.

"Great. I prefer the Maglite LED myself, but that's just me." Larry stated.

"Do me a huge favor." Brundon said.

"What?" Abigail asked.

"Shove your hands into your pockets, put your attitude way down, and, also, be nice to people." Brundon said, demonstrating what he said before he began to walk away.

"Great. But could I just ask you one thing?" Larry asked.

"Yeah." Brundon said.

"Okay, so just to be clear, I can't do this, right?" As he spoke, Larry put the palm of his hand directly on the space of the door that resembled the Tablet.

"Okay, that's actually crazy." Brundon said as he walked back over to the two with his flashlight out. "Did you just make a decision to possibly end your life earlier than you were expecting? I'm gonna hit you with the flashlight."

"Now you are threatening my dad. Okay." Abigail stated.

"Do not touch it!" Brundon said, touching Larry with his flashlight.

"Don't touch me." Larry protested.

"Do not touch it!"

"Do not touch it!"

"Don't touch me!"

"I'll touch you with my flashlight all day." Brundon stated.

"No, your flashlight is meant to illuminate." Larry explained.

"I will literally rent a camper, and we will drive across America with my flashlight on your chest." Brundon said.

"Don't do that." Abigail said.

"Don't do what?" Brundon asked. "Want to see what happens when I do it one more time?"

"Let's see what happens." Larry agreed while a small smirk spread on Abigail's face.

"Watch you do nothing. Let's watch you do nothing when I do this." Brundon said as he touched Larry only for the ex-guard to turn around and use his flashlight against him, ending up with the flashlight pressing the guard's face close to the ex-guard's while the girl stood in between them, her hands in front of her in case she needed to knock Brundon out.

"Seriously, Brandon-" Larry started.

"Brundon." The guard corrected.

"Brundon, you do not know who you're dealing with." Abigail whispered as she kept her stance.

"You think you know what it means to be a guard, huh? Trust me, you don't know the meaning of the word. My daughter and I have seen things that you could not imagine." Larry continued in a whisper.

"Like what kind of stuff?" Brundon cut in.

"I'm not gonna tell you. But you're gonna drop the flashlight-" Larry continued.

"The way you said it, it sounded like you were gonna say something cool." Brundon said.

"Yeah, well, you don't get to hear it." Abigail stated.

"Drop the flashlight." Larry instructed. Brundon did what he was asked. Once he had the flashlight in his hands, Larry opened the bottom, allowing the batteries to spill out, however, Abigail dropped to the ground and kicked out her leg, catching the batteries perfectly. Larry, meanwhile, spun the flashlight in his hands before he held it and Abigail swung her leg around before she pushed herself off the ground and flipped in the air, causing the batteries to go back into the flashlight before she landed on her feet and Larry gave Brundon the flashlight back. "We cool?" The father asked as the daughter straightened her hair.

"That's actually pretty cool, what you two just did." Brundon complimented.

"Thank you." The Daleys smiled.

"No hard feelings? All right? Sorry." Larry asked as he held a hand out, which Brundon took and they did a bro hug or whatever it was called, Abigail wasn't sure.

"Okay." The guard agreed. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have..." Larry started.

"No. It takes two opposing forces to cause friction, and..." Brundon said as the Daleys walked away.

"And you're just doing your job, all right." Abigail smiled

"Take it easy, man." Larry said.

"Yeah!" Brundon called as the two turned.

"You got it?" Abigail whispered as they walked. Larry smirked slightly and held his left hand out to his daughter, showing her Brundon's ID.

"I got it." He smiled.

"Let's go." Abigail grinned as they continued to walk calmly, ready to find their friends and get the Tablet, hopefully before sundown.


	9. Chapter 9:Kings, Generals, Pilots Oh My!

**Hey guys, it's been several months but I'm finally back! Sorry for taking so long, I really am, but just remember I'm not quitting this story. Also….WE DID IT! IN ONLY 8 CHAPTERS WE HAVE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! I think that's my personal best now so thanks a lot! Okay, thanks to Irrelevant86 (I'm glad you found it funny, though I feel a little bad for your dad.), Orange Mystic Force Ranger (You'll have to wait a little longer, sorry, but we're getting there I promise!), musicluver246 (Thanks!), Guest (I'm glad!), StygianJackal (I'm glad, enjoy!), Aaaa Guest (Thanks and your welcome!), bloomisakura (Sorry for taking so long!), ShadowPhoenix34 (Thanks, I hoped it was believable.), grapejuice101 (Thank you so much!), Dinosaur Imperial Soldier (I'll see if I have time and thank you for being my 100****th**** review!), Wolfslick, ArtemisRenee, Missing Dream, WolfWitchHuntress1318, skylight96, Adurna-Brisinger, MoonGoddessMitsuki, milano641, I'm Feeling Evil, Percabeth Jackson, Belladonna007, Mizzimus, Queen of Sparkle, Unni17, Nali97, RockstarAddict, TweetleT, Zenraya, HarmonicSymphony, DreadDaora, JennaGreenleaf, GlowingRabbit, Pluv143000, Stormtwins13, LlamaChickenPie, SmileyKatie, daeb, Ben's Niece, ChoKyumiCassie, Lady Luna's Love, Lumina13, KerryResidentOfEarth, Sparda-Girl, camster540, ****KagamineShithg2118, ybzib, redvelvetlover13, briannahlopes, Shar82204, Orange Mystic Force Ranger, Signerz, akiraTukumi, Irrelevant86, Maebell1, nickole12, Alessandra Cordeiro, SkyGodess, Gabriel is busted, TheAlleyCat18, ninjagirlA2O, TeenWolfies, Goldensilver2, , PeterPan2425, Ice Jewel of eternal beauty, YNoThinkBrain, DreamerJess, antaures, Musibelle, WhiteRoseLeigh9099, RiverWinchester, MercenaryBunny, chien1, Marauder Heir, ****guardian of art and bravery****, ****Im a half-blood****, ****Kol's beloved Liliana****, ****OtakuAnimeLover21****, ****animelover200****, ****Selene Isis Morgan****, ****DCLS****, ****thg2118****, ****briannahlopes****, ****Shar82204****, ****Maebell1****, ****Alessandra Cordeiro****, ****qaz1234****, ****Gabriel is busted****, ****That one single girl****, ****TypsyGypsy****, ****oliviachuffer****, ****superfluffy78****, ****DreamerJess****, ****kakyo55****, ****ranko-chwan**** and ****TheDevilsDaughter267**** for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 23,269 readers! That's a lot, geez. Okay, now enjoy the chapter and leave a review to let me know what you think!**

* * *

The father and daughter made their way towards the restricted area and, after using Brundon's ID to open the door, made their way inside. They began to make their way down a hallway, constantly checking for any signs of other guards behind them, when they saw a guard in front of them and Larry ducked into the first room, which happened to be the locker room. Turning around, the older Daley was met with an open locker holding security uniforms.

"Why am I not surprised?" Abigail shook her head as her father put on the Smithsonian security guard uniform.

"What?" Larry asked, looking at his daughter curiously.

"It's nothing, just that I always thought you looked best in that kind of uniform." Abigail smiled slightly. Larry chuckled at her before he patted her arm and whispered,

"Come on." As soon as they were in the hallway again, Larry took out his phone and hit speed dial. "Okay, buddy, I'm in." He said into the phone.

"Great. Where are you?" Nicky asked.

"The northeast corner of the Castle, just off the Commons." Larry answered. "I need you to talk me to the Archives."

"Okay." Nicky answered. "At the end of the hall, turn right, and there should be a stairwell coming up on your left."

"Got it." Larry said as he directed Abigail to the stairwell, even though he knew that she could hear her brother well enough.

"Now, it's kind of a maze down there." Nicky explained, "Those underground tunnels connect a bunch of different buildings. It could get complicated."

"We'd better hurry, we only got 28 minutes until sundown." Larry said.

"Of course, cause nothing's ever easy for us." Abigail stated as she followed Larry further into the tunnels.

"When you get down to B level, you want to take another left…" Nicky continued to direct before static cut him off.

"Nick? Hello? Nick?" Larry called.

"Dad, what's going on?" Abigail asked, not able to hear her brother.

"It's cutting out. Nick, you're…Nick!" Larry called when the door on the next level opened and two guards came out.

"Shoot!" Abigail whispered under her breath as she started running down to level B, Larry right behind her.

* * *

The two Daleys walked up to a gate and Larry held up Brundon's ID while Abigail hid.

"ID, Brundon." A voice said.

"Hey." Larry greeted, impersonating the Smithsonian guard's voice.

"Later dude." The voice said.

"Alright. Yeah." Larry said before he went in, making sure he hid Abigail completely as he did so. As they entered the archives, Larry turned on his borrowed flashlight and began to look around. "Alright. Where are you guys?" He whispered. "Abby, stay close."

"Alright, but we better move fast. The sun sets soon." Abigail whispered as Larry put his arm around her and they began looking around.

* * *

After finding a giant squid, General George Armstrong Custer and Amelia Earhart, the Daleys entered an area that had several Egyptian warriors and a man who looked like he was directing them.

"Oh my God." Larry whispered.

"Kahmunrah." Abigail whispered. Larry placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder and led her away from the Ahkmenrah's brother and towards the container he was pointing at. Looking inside, Larry saw everyone from the Natural History Museum. "Is it them?" Abigail asked softly.

"Yeah." Larry confirmed. "You little troublemaker. I'm gonna deal with you later." Larry obviously whispered to Dexter.

"Dad, less threats and more getting the Tablet!" Abigail hissed.

"Alright, I got it." Larry whispered before he tried to open the container only to fail. Looking around, the ex-security guard turned the lights on and, using a spear, reached out and got the Tablet. Just as Larry held it in his hands, the Tablet began to glow. "No. No! No, no, no!" Larry cried.

"Dad! We're too late…" Abigail said in horror as Kahmunrah came to life, yelling in Egyptian. His soldiers closed the container and surrounded the Daleys. Kahmunrah said some more things before he realized the father and daughter didn't understand what was being said.

"No, English. English perhaps." Kahmunrah finally switched to the father and daughter's native tongue.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Larry asked.

"Dad, don't!" Abigail whispered in fear, her hand clutching Ahkmenrah's pendent.

"I am Kahmunrah, the great king of the great kings, and from the darkest depths of ancient history, I have come back to life!" Kahmunrah said.

"Uh huh." Larry nodded as Abigail forced her breathing to even out.

"Perhaps you did not hear what I just said." Kahmunrah stated as he noticed the lack of reaction from either Daley. "I am a centuries old Egyptian Pharaoh. I was dead, but now I have come back to life!"

"Yeah, no. I heard that. I got that. Welcome back." Larry said.

"Is it bad that this is normal for us?" Abigail whispered to Larry as he looked around.

"Considering my old job, no I don't think so." Larry whispered back to her. Kahmunrah began to stumble over his words in confusion before he managed to say,

"Who are you?"

"Larry Daley and this is my daughter, Abby Daley. Daley Devices?" Larry introduced. "It's up in New York. It's funny, I know your brother, Ahkmenrah."

"Do you?" Kahmunrah asked.

"Yeah, Abby here is actually his best friend." Larry explained.

"They know baby brother. The favorite son." Kahmunrah said.

"Yeah, good kid." Larry commented.

"Isn't he just?" Kahmunrah asked rhetorically. "You know, Mother and Father always gave him the best of everything, and I do mean everything. They even gave him the throne. The throne which was rightfully mine!"

"He never mentioned that." Larry stated.

"I'll just bet he didn't." Kahmunrah spat. "Well, now begins the era of Kahmunrah, because I have come back to…Never mind, just hand me the Tablet."

"Don't give it to him, Gigantor!" Jed cried.

"Keep him away!"

"Silence! Silence in there, please!" Kahmunrah said as the rest of the Natural History Museum cried out in protest. The older Pharaoh hit the container. "Don't make me come in there!"

"No! I won't be muzzled!" Jed cried.

"Look, that Tablet is more powerful than you, Larry and Abby Daley of Daley Devices, can possibly imagine." Kahmunrah stated.

"Don't put my name before 'of Daley Devices.'" Abigail groaned in irritation. Not hearing her, Kahmunrah continued,

"Bringing things back to life is just a parlor trick. With it, I shall unlock the Gate to the Underworld and bring forth my army from the Land of the Dead. So, if it's not too much trouble…" Kahmunrah gave an order in Egyptian and all the soldiers raised their spears. "Hand it over."

"Okay, here you go." Larry agreed as he handed the Tablet over.

"Wise decision." Kahmunrah commented. The older Pharaoh gave another order and the spears dropped. As Kahmunrah began to walk away, Larry began to speak again.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I thought you wanted the Cube, but…" Larry lied. Kahmunrah took the bait, giving another order and turning to face the ex-guard.

"The Cube?" He questioned

"The Cube of Rubik." Larry elaborated, making a Rubik Cube sound much more magnificent and important than it actually was.

"Alright, what is this Cube of Rubik, then?" Kahmunrah asked as he walked towards the Daleys again.

"The Cube. You know, the one that turns all who oppose you to dust." Abigail lied, picking up where her dad left off.

"That one? Whatever. I thought…it was my bad, cause…You know what? By the way, your brother didn't want to mess with it either. Yeah, he wanted to play it safe too. Just, you sort of struck me as a next level kind of guy, so I was…" Larry stammered. Kahmunrah gave an order and the spears were back.

"I am not my brother, Larry." Kahmunrah said, "I will kill you, your daughter and your friends in the blink of an eye." Another order and the spears were down. "Now take me to this Cube of Rubik."

* * *

Larry led the Egyptians back to the giant squid and Abigail had to fight extremely hard to keep a straight face.

"Here it is." Larry stated.

"Open it." Kahmunrah ordered. The Daleys stepped forward, one on each side. Larry flipped the first switch and looked over at Abigail as he nodded at her. With one flip, the squid came out and began to attack the Egyptians, flinging them around and releasing some dinosaurs. As Kahmunrah was hit, the Tablet flew in the air and Larry ran for it, Abigail right behind him. Sliding under the squid's leg, Larry grabbed the Tablet and, with that, the two Daleys began to run for their lives. "Come back here! Come back here with my Tablet! I still have your friends!" Kahmunrah ordered as they ran.

The father and daughter ran through the archives until they reached a dead end in the form of the giant squid flinging Larry into a container like he was nothing.

"Dad!" Abigail cried in alarm before she too was thrown and crashed right beside her father.

"Abby!" Larry cried in worry.

"I'm fine." Abigail groaned, "It just hurts a little more than karate does." Slowly, Larry helped her stand up as the Egyptians came from one end and the squid from another when the two heard a horn and a voice crying out. The two looked up as General Custer launched over them in a car, stopping just a short distance from them.

"Take the wheel!" Custer cried.

"What?" Larry questioned, confused.

"I said, take the wheel! Oh, we're in it now! I love it! I love it!" Custer cried as he swung a flag around. Larry ran over and took the controls while Abigail climbed in next to Custer, who stood next to her. "Just keep her straight, I'll handle the rest. Now, charge!"

"Go, Dad, go!" Abigail encouraged as she held on tightly. A second later, Larry revved the engine and the three took off.

"Okay, so what's the plan here?" Larry asked.

"We're Americans! We don't think, we do!" Custer said, "Now, hold on!" The car knocked over the Egyptians and they continued to go, avoiding containers when they could. "See that? Act first, think later! Works every time!" Custer grinned, "You're in good hands! General George A. Custer of the Fighting U.S. 7th Cavalry, at your service." Custer cried out as he stood up only to hit his head and fall back.

"General!" Abigail cried as she looked back.

"I'm good, I'm good! Fly, you fool!" Custer cried.

"Abby, hold on." Larry instructed before he continued going. They continued until none other than Amelia Earhart stepped out in front of them.

"What's the rumpus, ace?" She asked.

"Amelia Earhart." Abigail whispered in awe, even if she already knew the pilot was there.

"Look, lady, could you get out of the way?" Larry asked only to be hit by his daughter.

"Don't be rude!" She scolded as he looked at her.

"Lady? Who are you calling lady? The name is Amelia." Amelia said. Just then, a spear flew out and popped the tire.

"Darn it!" Abigail whispered as she grabbed the Tablet and followed her dad into the archives, Amelia beside them.

"Amelia Earhart! Perhaps you've heard of me?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, right. You're a famous pilot, or whatever." Larry said.

"She's not just a famous pilot! She was the first woman to fly the Atlantic!" Abigail corrected.

"That's right." Amelia smiled. "And who might you be?"

"Abigail Daley, ma'am." Abigail smiled.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Abigail." Amelia shook her hand.

"Pleasure's all mine." Abigail grinned brightly. She had idolized Amelia for a long time so meeting her now was surreal to say the least.

"Now, if you'd that perhaps permanent look of alarm off your kisser, I was wondering if you might be so kind as to tell me where I am." Amelia said as she stepped in front of Larry, stopping him. Larry walked back to check if they were followed before he walked past Amelia.

"You're in a museum. Or, actually, under it." He answered, "And, I'm in kind of a dangerous situation right now, so you might not want to be near me or Abby." Amelia slid upside the containers until her shoulder touched Larry's. "Wow, you're fast."

"What's your name, flyboy?" Amelia asked.

"My name is Larry Daley." Larry answered as he continued to look out while Abigail held the Tablet tightly to her chest.

"Well, Larry Daley, in case you weren't listening, I'm not one to shy away from danger." As she spoke, Amelia stepped out of their hiding spot. A second later, four spears were thrown at her and, luckily, missed.

"How about spears? Are you one to shy away from spears?" Larry asked.

"Not the time!" Abigail hissed as she ran forward.

"Let's ankle, skipper! Now we're gonna have some fun." Amelia grinned.

"Great, then let's get going!" Abigail cried as the three made their way out of the archives and into a stairway.

_This night just got a whole lot more interesting._


	10. Chapter 10:IMPORTANT NOTICE

**I KNOW THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE BUT YOU MUST READ THIS OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I NEED YOU TO KNOW.**

**Hey guys so it's been a real long while since I've updated anything and I just want to make a few things clear. 1. I am not discontinuing this story nor is it on a hiatus. 2. The reason I have not updated is because of my laptop. The screen broke and unless my laptop is connected to an exterior screen, which I don't have. 3. I WILL NOT BE DISCONTINUING THIS STORY. All I am asking is that you guys be patient while I try to balance my life, which is hectic at the moment, and find time to both buy a new laptop, set it up, re download ALL of my files and find time to start updating again. Please don't give up on me or my stories, just give me time. If I take longer than expected, then I will apologize, now and when I can update finally. If you decide not to, then I understand and respect your descision. To those of you who will wait for me, I PROMISE that the wait will be completely worth it.**

**Thank you all for reading this. I will see you all again as soon as I possibly can.**

**-WolfieRed23.**


	11. Chapter 11:Fear

**Hey everyone, it's been a while! I owe you guys a HUGE apology for the long wait but I have some great news! I FINALLY HAVE A NEW LAPTOP! I got it only in February so now I'm back in business! This chapter took so long because I did not have time or was working on something else. But I'm back now and we can FINALLY catch back up with this gang! Thank you to all of you for your support in my long hiatus, it means a lot to me that you all still support me, even now. This is a shorter chapter but it has a necessary action at the end. I hope that action makes sense…Now, onto the story!**

* * *

As they reached the ground level, Amelia spoke up again.

"You're quite the popular fellow, Mr. Daley." She commented. "Why don't the two of you just skedaddle?"

"We can't skedaddle. Our friends are being held down there." Larry answered.

"We have to save them _and _the Tablet from Kahmunrah." Abigail added.

"We got to find another way down." Larry finished as they entered the art gallery only for a snowball to hit the older Daley in the face. Turning, Larry gasped as he saw the painting was alive. "Wow. This is new."

"This is so _cool_! Literally and metaphorically!" Abigail grinned in awe as she watched the children. Suddenly, they began to run as Larry stepped closer to the painting.

"Hey, it's alright. I don't want to hurt you." Larry assured gently.

"Is this gonna be the cowboys and Romans all over again?" Abigail asked quietly.

"No." Larry insisted.

"I don't think it's you they're afraid of, Mr. Daley." Amelia said suddenly. The father and daughter turned to see the Egyptian soldiers entering, pointing their spears at the three.

Quickly, the three backed up until they were near the famous American Gothic painting. Larry looked from the painting to the Tablet before he switched the Tablet with the pitchfork and began to threaten the soldiers with it.

As this was happening, Abigail began to look for an escape. Her eye caught onto a painting showing a man kissing a woman after World War 2 was her best bet and she tried to jump into it. To her glee, she was in the painting. Turning around, she began to yell at Larry and Amelia to come through, which they did after Amelia threw the pitchfork like a spear and Larry grabbed the Tablet.

"Well, this is one humdinger of a hootenanny." Amelia commented as she looked around.

"Come on!" Abigail said as she grabbed her father's arm and began to drag the two away from the portrait.

The three pushed their way through the crowds when Larry's cell phone rang.

"Wow, four bars in 1945." He commented before he answered. "Hello?"

Abigail could vaguely hear her brother's voice but with the distance she was from her father, she couldn't make out the words he was saying.

"Oh, I'm way past the stairwell, buddy!" Larry said. "Sort of."

"What is that flibberty-widget you are talking to?" Amelia asked as she pointed at the cell phone.

"It's called a cell phone." Abigail answered, "It allows you to talk to people miles away."

"Really?" Amelia asked.

"It's Amelia Earhart." Larry said to the phone.

Suddenly, Amelia and Abigail were dragged into the crowd, away from Larry and away from each other.

"Hey, let me go!" Abigail cried.

"Oh, come on sweetheart, the war's over! Let's celebrate!" The sailor grinned a her. He was a young man around Abigail's age, maybe a little older, and looked genuinely excited, like he truly did just want to dance with her.

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna…" She trailed off as she spotted the soldiers heading towards her. "Sure, let's dance!"

And soon, Abigail was thrown into the heart of the celebration of D-Day and the end of WW2. The dancing was certainly fun but she was always keeping an eye out for those soldiers and making sure she didn't stand out from the crowd too much.

Once they ran past, _Finally…_, she separated from the young man she was dancing with, thanked him with a smile and ran off to find her father and Amelia.

"Amelia!" Abigail cried as she spotted the pilot.

"Ah, there you are, Ms. Daley." Amelia smiled.

"Call me Abigail, now come on! We have to find my dad!" Abigail said as she grabbed the pilot's wrist and they took off through the crowds.

* * *

They found Larry kissing the woman in the center of the painting.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Abigail groaned as they finally reached Larry.

"Any time you're done, Mr. Daley." Amelia commented as they walked past him. The night guard pulled away and the three jumped out of the painting.

"Call me!" The woman said eagerly.

"Thank you for that." Larry said, sounding out of breath.

"So you're quite the smooth operator, aren't you, Mr. Daley?" Amelia asked cheekily.

"Not even close." Abigail shook her head.

"Quick!" Larry cried suddenly and in a flash, the two girls turned around and helped him flip the painting so the soldiers couldn't get back out.

"That actually worked." Larry commented, shocked.

"I don't believe it." Abigail shook her head.

"What's next?" Amelia asked with a grin.

"Look, nothing personal, but I'm kind of in the middle of something here that's not really your fight." Larry said as they began to walk.

"It's because I'm a woman, isn't it?" Amelia asked.

"If it was, I wouldn't be here." Abigail stated.

The two started arguing then and Abigail just tuned them out until she heard footsteps. Turning, she gasped as she saw soldiers approaching them.

_They must've split up. _She thought as she looked from her father and Amelia to the soldiers that would spot them at any second. _Only one thing I can do._

Abigail charged the soldiers and yelled over her shoulder,

"Dad, Amelia, run _now_!"

"Abby!" Larry cried in protest.

"I'll be fine!" Abigail answered as she managed to steal a spear and was blocking the soldiers' attacks as well as keeping them away from the other two. "Go, now!"

"Mr. Daley, we should listen to Abigail." Amelia advised.

"But…" Larry trailed off.

"_GO!_" Abigail ordered and the two ran.

* * *

She did the best she could but the soldiers overpowered her and had her in their grasp in minutes. Luckily, all of them had to go and deliver her to Kahmunrah.

* * *

Unfortunately, when they found said evil pharaoh, he was recruiting Ivan the Terrible, Napoleon Bonaparte and Al Capone from the looks of it.

"Oh no…" Abigail whispered as she was pushed to the ground in front of Kahmunrah.

"Well, who do we have here? Larry Daley's daughter." Kahmunrah grinned.

"You'll never win, Kahmunrah. My dad will stop you." Abigail snarled.

"And what makes you so sure of that?" Kahmunrah questioned.

"Easy. He's not the kind of person who will let you win once you've messed with his friends." Abigail grinned.

Before Kahmunrah could reply, his eyes fell to the gold pendent that rested around her neck.

"What is this?" He asked as he bent down and lifted up the pendent, staring at the Eye of Horus. "The Eye of Horus…" He whispered, almost reverently. Then his voice turned mocking. "You? Of all the people in the world in the past 3000 years, my baby brother chose _you_?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Abigail asked, honestly confused.

"That _pendent _of yours is a family heirloom. It is what the Pharaoh gives to the woman he intends to be his queen." Kahmunrah answered with a laugh. "And my baby brother was foolish enough to pick a weakling such as _you_."

"I am not _weak_!" Abigail cried as she tried to stand up only to be restrained.

"Oh dear, I wonder what baby brother and _your father _would do if they knew what I was going to do." Kahmunrah said.

For the first time that night, Abigail felt a stab of fear in her heart.

Her mind wasn't even focusing on the information she had learned regarding her pendent.

All she worried about was what would happen to her father, and even Ahkmenrah, when Kahmunrah was done with her.


End file.
